


Flash Of the Blade

by Roachbugg



Series: Sinking popular ships, one OMC at a time [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Stiles and Lydia, Character Death, It's the Lord Of the Rings/Teen Wolf Crossover you didn't know you needed, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, Lydia and Stiles are Elves of Rivendell, M/M, No Werewolves, Original Character-centric, Scott is human, Teen Wolf - Lord Of the Rings Universe crossover, The Author Regrets Nothing, The rest of the Pack are Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the war of the ring and beginning before Frodo sets out from the shire, young merchant Scott McCall leaves his home in Bree to answer his mother's call for help in Rohan along the dangerous road Scott meets many interesting characters. These characters wind up dragging Scott into the war of the ring, and his destiny is significantly changed. </p><p>Republished 10/8/2017 with a full edit and a rewrite of a few chapters so if you read in the past give it another read! My writing skills have much improved. The Author still has No Idea what he was thinking when he wrote this. But hey It was something different the fandom needs more outlandish crossover fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey Begins

\--Bree--

"Scott the roads are dangerous, do you have any Idea how many Merchants have died going to Rohan lately? Orcs are everywhere Most merchants going to Gondor or Rohan have to travel in bands of 50 men and carry arms to get there!" Raphael barked at his son as he gathered together his traveling gear.

"Dad I know I made the same trip last year remember and I was fine. Don't forget all that gold you spent for that Dwarf veteran to give me sword lessons I'm not helpless I will be armed I have my armor mom's letter said she was in trouble and I'm going dad you can't stop me." Scott said with his most defiant tone

"You are just like your mother couldn't ever talk her out of anything either I know how much she means to you Scott and I know I won't change your mind but be careful alright?" Raphael pleads

"I will, dad, I promise." Scott Pulls his father into a tight hug.

"I love you son." He says patting Scott on the back and stepping back.

"I love you too dad," Scott says buckling on his steel breastplate and slinging his traveling pack over his shoulders. Scott Walks out the front door of their large home his father was the Wealthiest Merchants in Bree-land and made most of his gold-selling foodstuffs to the Dwarves in The Blue Mountains and selling fine clothes and other assorted items he imported from Gondor. Scott Decided to make this Journey on foot though it would take longer it also increased his chances of going unnoticed. The roads of Bree-land were decently safe the Bree Militia patrolled the road to the edge of the Midgewater Marshes, but the lone lands and the lands beyond were dangerous, teeming with wolves, orcs, wargs and other creatures of darkness. Scott Passed through the familiar streets of Bree to the south gate. He waves to the watchman by the gate who lets him pass with a friendly smile. It took several days to cross into the Lone Lands. It's nearly night on the day he finally got there. He moved off the road and found a circle of boulders to set up his bedroll, and a small fire. Scott laid out his bedroll a creates a small fire and makes himself a dinner of sausages and bread. Scott unbuckles his breastplate and unbuckles his sword keeping it with reach as he crawls under his blanket and drifts off to sleep.

Scott is startled awake just before daybreak by the sound of harsh voices.

"I'm telling ye I saw a campfire Ghriz! probably some tark with some loot now shut up and let's go off him and take his stuff!" The voice says quietly but loud enough for Scott to hear Scott bolts up and draws his sword cursing himself for being so stupid to leave his fire burning all night. The orcs pop out from behind one of the boulders and charge at him they are both large and vicious looking clad in leather armor and carrying cruel looking blades. Scott parries the blow of the first orc and manages to kick the second hard in the leg. Causing him to stumble the big orc he was fighting attacked again and again, but Scott deftly parried his blows. The Rohirrim managed to run him through, the second orc lets out a loud screech and charges. He was a better swordsman than his comrade but no real match for Scott. Scott feints to the left and the orc misses his chance to parry and with one mighty stroke Scott severs the beast's head the orc falls to the ground with a thump. Scott finds some gold and a very fine flask on the orc's bodies. He liberates these items from them. However unbeknownst to Scott as he packs up his possessions and begins to set out again the second orc's cry had alerted the rest of his fellows. Soon Scott is being tracked by a party of a dozen orc's they wait until nightfall when Scott stops to make his camp again, and then they attack.

Scott manages to slay six of the orcs before he is overpowered and knocked unconscious. Scott awakens in the Orc's encampment his possessions being rooted through by a large Orc no doubt the chief of this group he is tied to a tall wooden post and devoid of his tunic the rough wood pressing into his back the big Orc hears his struggle against his ropes.

"Ahhh It's awake good, you killed a lot of my boys they wanted me ta kill ya on the spot but I says, no keep him fresh he will make a better meal that way." The big orc stalks over to Scott and grabs his face in his large hands I'm gonna enjoy torturing you first though. First I'm going to rip out all of yer teeth one by one then I'm gonna....." The orc makes a choked noise and falls to the ground dead a javelin sticking from his back. The rest of the orcs took up their arms, and all hell broke loose. Arrows whizzed by orcs dropping left and right, a giant of a man dressed in sturdy leather armor over well-crafted light chain mail dives into the orcs. He wields a large wooden shield and a great bladed spear; he bats aside an orc with his shield, and it sprouts an arrow. He runs another through with his spear he plows the next orc over and impales him, deftly hurling a javelin at another orc that tries to flank him. Another big man this one dark-skinned and dressed in an exotic scaled armor and wielding a deadly looking polearm comes into view and cleaves another orc cleanly intwine. The last of the orcs still resisting falls with an arrow sticking from his head. The ones who had attempted to flee were cut down by arrows and javelins. An eerie quiet falls over the camp the giant man who so deftly wielded the spear approaches and draws a dagger slicing through the ropes binding Scott. Scott nearly falls forward but the giant steadies him with one arm and removes his helmet revealing a grizzled face with a full a golden beard, long hair and piercing blue eyes.

"It is not wise to travel through the lone lands alone friend you are fortunate that my companions and I have been tracking these orcs for several days now. I am Magnus, son of Nils. He gestures to the dark skinned man "This is Boyd of Rhûn." Boyd nods at Scott, and a third man appears from the shadows his bow in hand dressed in leather with a hooded cloak and a mask which he lowers as he approaches them. "And this Is Derek son of Talia a ranger from the north" Derek waves at Scott

"Umm, I'm Scott son of Raphael a Rohirrim by birth and merchant from Bree by trade," Scott says sheepishly

"We saw your camp when we passed it, you left six dead orcs behind you, good work. Come gather your gear we will keep watch incase more orcs appears." Magnus says moving about and collecting his javelins, Scott hadn't ever seen a warrior fight like him, Nor had he ever seen such a large man.

Scott gathered his belongings glad the orcs Hadn't destroyed any of it but found his sword and armor missing. "My sword and Armor are missing," Scott says, Magnus enters the chieftain's tent Scott hears the sound of things being ruffled through and Manus returns and dumps an arm load of looted weapons and armor at his feet. Scott spots his sword and picks it up putting in back in his sheath Magnus eyes his sword with a slight smile admiring the craftsmanship Scott also finds his breastplate and slides it on buckling it in place.

"You armor and Sword were crafted in Gondor, I recognize their make. They are of very high quality, they must have cost a small fortune." Magnus says

"Yes they did but the roads are dangerous these days as this experience proves," Scott replies

"What then is your road friend?" The Easterling Boyd asks

"I'm heading for Rohan my mother lives there she sent an urgent letter saying she was in trouble," Scott replies honestly

"Our road also takes us to Rohan you may accompany us," Magnus says.

"You can't be serious?" the quiet broody one Derek says

"I am serious Derek, he proved himself capable not many would be able to slay six orcs while being heavily outnumbered the young man has clearly been well trained." Magnus shoots back glaring at Derek

"Alright, but he better pull his weight. We are only a few days from troll country." Derek growls out

They return to the camp of the strange band of adventurers. Scott had learned that Derek had met Magnus when Magnus saved him from a warg pack. That Boyd had been traveling with them since he saved them both from a Mountain Troll. Scott also learned that they had traveled all over middle earth staying nowhere long helping towns and villages in need killing vile creatures and making friends of Men, Dwarves, and Elves. He fell asleep listening to Magnus tell a silly story of how he had once kissed a horse after foolishly challenging a dwarf to a drinking contest. Glad that he could sleep without fear for once since he'd started his journey.  
  



	2. The Black Númenórean

Scott awoke with a start when his foot was kicked. "Wake up Scott get dressed we are moving out in ten minutes we have lingered here too long already," Derek says as Scott groggily sits up and packed up his bedroll. Once his pack was back on Boyd shoved a bowl at him filled with stew. Made from the meat of several rabbits and potatoes the smell of herbs wafted heavily from it. Scott nodded in thanks and quickly devoured the stew, it is far more delicious than Scott had anticipated.

"This is good who made this?" Scott Asks around a mouthful of stew.

"I did," Magnus says returning to the camp from scouting their road ahead. "We should turn toward Rivendell and resupply there we can then pass through Eregion and Dunland to reach the gap of Rohan the great east road is teeming with the signs of passing Orcs and Wargs," Magnus says grabbing up his gear and affixing it to his back beside his pack of javelins.

"What is rivendell?" Scott asks

"Rivendell is a refuge for travelers. The elves that live there are very hospitable and will aid us in our journey, This spear was a gift from Elrond a the Lord of Rivendell. It was given to me for aiding his Twin sons Elrohir and Elladan. Have you ever met an elf, young Scott?" Magnus inquired quirking a brow

"No. I have only heard stories."

"They are the fairest people in all of Arda, great warriors, and craftsmen. They have a love for the beauty of the world. Never go to an elf for advice, for they will say both no and yes." Derek says from behind Magnus "We should move we are wasting daylight."

"Our new friend needed his rest after his ordeal, we have only lost an hour or so. Come let us make haste." Magnus says giving Derek a growl

They break camp and move quickly passing into the lands called the Trollshaws they pass through the woods quietly for the most part only a light bit of banter breaking the silence. They pause to rest briefly in the afternoon, and they are approached by a man he came slinking from the trees his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He is clad in a black cloak and a full suit of dark mail. His head is covered by his helm a chainmail veil hiding his face, all that is visible were his piercing blue eyes.

"Magnus, son of Nils?" He asks

"I am Magnus, what business have you with me?" Magnus says stepping forward.

"The business of revenge you slew my father in single combat before the gates of Umbar, and I want your head." The man spits angrily

"And who was your father? For I have slain many men for many reasons but never one without just cause. You speak as If I am a common murder. You say it twas in single combat? Then he either offended me or perceived me to have offended him if he challenged me to a duel."

"His name was Aethor, and I am his son Caruryn." The Stranger growls

"Aethor yes I remember, that was nearly sixty years ago. He slandered me, and I challenged him. I was young then and hot-tempered. But by rights, I cannot deny your claim to revenge. Draw your sword and face me in battle." Magnus hands his Spear off to Boyd and from his back unsheathes his greatsword. A relic of Arnor that had been in his family for almost a millennia.

Caruryn unsheathes his own sword, and the combatant's circled each other. Magnus struck first with a vicious overhand cleave, but Caruyn deftly dodged away with a quick spin. He made a thrust at Magnus which he parried. Their swords clash back and forth for nearly an hour Magnus had never fought such a skilled opponent he was winded and covered in sweat his blood pounded in his ears. Neither man giving any ground then his opponent makes a deft feint Magnus fell for it. It earned him a slash across his chest his armor takes the brunt of the blow, but his breast was sliced and bleeding. With a roar, Magnus manages to parry his foes next strike, using his last reserves of strength, he overpowered his opponent. Sending him stumbling back then with a mighty thrust he impales his enemy upon his sword. Caruryn fell to the ground dead, and Magnus dropped to his knees clutching his wound in pain.

"The bastard poisoned his blade" Magnus. Managed to cough out before his vision goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. But I wanted to get some backstory out there for Magnus in this universe. Magnus is of the Dúnedain but not a ranger explaining his long lifespan. I will elaborate more on that later but men of the blood of Númenor come of age at age 25 so Magnus was about 27 when the mentioned duel took place putting his age at around 87.


	3. A family Connection

Derek rushed to Magnus's side deftly stripping off Magnus armor and tunic and examining his wound.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He has been poisoned by an old device of the dark lord, he needs elvish medicine." Derek says solemnly doing his best to clean Magnus' wound and staunch the bleeding "Scott do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" Scott asks

"Kingsfoil!" Derek barks

"Yes kingsfoil, It's a weed my father used to chew it to relieve headaches," Scott replies

"It may help to slow the poison. Boyd go with him!" Derek barks

Scott and Boyd split from their friends to find the aforementioned herb Scott's eyes track across the ground looking for the common plant. The spotted the herb he stooped down, drawing a knife and cutting off a bundle. He froze when a blade pressed below his chin. A soft but dangerous voice meets his ears. "What's this? A traveler caught off his guard." The man holding a sword to his throat mocked but without any real heat to his melodic voice.

"Please do not hinder me, my comrade was poisoned. I am trying to help him." Scott pleads, and the blade is lowered from his throat. Scott stood cautiously and turned to meet the face of the most beautiful man he has ever laid eyes upon. The elf is tall and lithe with short raven hair big whiskey-colored eyes. Clad in a suit of dark blue leather armor decorated with intricate designs resembling vines wrapping around a great tree. Scott feels his breath taken away from him as their eyes met.

"You have never met one of the Eldar before." The elf says it is not a question

"No," Scott says

"I am Stiles a warden of Imladris come lead me to your friend, we may yet be able to save him." the elf named Stiles said indicating for Scott to lead the way

Scott and the elf rushed back to the camp. Stiles took the kingsfoil from Scott. Crushing it in a mortar and pestle and adding it to clear water. Making a salve and soaking a bandage in it to bind the wound.

Boyd returned empty-handed and eyes the newcomer cautiously Derek gives him a reassuring look. "Will he survive master Elf," Derek asks

"You may call me Stiles. This is a dark and virulent poison he is stable, but he will die if we cannot get him to Lord Elrond." Stiles stands and lets out a long low whistle a pair of horses appear along with a beautiful elven maiden with unusual Strawberry-Blonde hair and fair skin she quirks a brow at the scene before her.

"Finding poor strays again brother?" She asks her voice like music

"Doing my job and aiding those in need Lydia." Stiles lifts Magnus as though he weighs nothing and secures him on the back of his horse.

"Guide them to Imladris sister I must make haste." With that Stiles gallops away at full speed

"They are three days from Rivendell even on horseback. I don't know if they will make it." Derek says in a somber tone.

"Do not despair ranger, your kinsman may yet be saved. Stiles is one of the best riders amongst my people and his horse one of fleetest. If anyone can get your friend there in time, it is Stiles. Alright, boys let's get moving it will be dark soon, and trolls will begin to prowl these woods." Lydia catches Scott staring at her. "You have never met an Elf before." She says once again it's not a question

"Before today I did not know such beautiful creatures walked this world. I had heard tales of the Beauty of the Eldar but to look upon you is different entirely." Scott says honestly, Derek rolled his eyes and Boyd let out a deep chuckle.

"There is much in middle earth that is beautiful. Not just my people. However, I recommend you clamp down on your awe not all of my kin take kindly to being stared at like fine art. Or with the lust, I saw in your eyes as you looked upon my brother." Lydia smirks as she said this Scott going a shade of pink and Boyd now howling with laughter.

"Come we should be moving," Boyd says catching his breath Boyd stoops and picks up the poisoned sword he places it in its sheath and affixes it to his belt. Magnus had earned it as a trophy in single combat he should be awarded it. They make their way onward with Lydia guiding them along familiar paths her steps were silent, and she moved with such grace she seemed to almost float along the forest floor. Scott was still mesmerized by the Elf but kept his eyes averted avoiding staring only glancing up to make sure he did not run face first into any trees.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus slipped in out of consciousness. He saw the ground rushing past below and knew he must be astride the back of a horse he felt a steady hand rubbing soothing circles into his back. A voice speaking in a bright tone like water trickling from a mountain spring. But beyond the hooves of the horse pounding the ground and the throbbing ache in his chest, Magnus was nowhere near coherent enough to speak or to make out the words being spoken to him. Magnus slipped back into unconsciousness.

Stiles grew more concerned as the hours passed his charge had grown exceedingly pale. His wound festered, and he smelled of death. "Noro Lim Roscoe Noro Lim!" Stiles says to his horse the beast picks up speed as it splashes across the ford of Bruinen. Then passing down the winding path into the hidden valley. He came to the last homely house shouting at the guard to fetch Elrond with haste. Stiles grabbed the large man from his horse and carried him inside Depositing him upon a soft bed, as Elrond enters the room at a run.

"What happened to him?" Elrond asked removing the bandage around his chest and examining the wound

"He was poisoned with a dark concoction of Umbar, my lord his life is fading."

Elrond placed his hand over Magnus' wound and spoke ancient words in Quenya, His hand glowing with a pale light as a dark black smoke was pulled from Magnus' wound to be dispelled by Elrond's power. Color slowly returned to Magnus' body, and his wound closed leaving behind a faint white scar. "He will need rest, he will likely slumber for a long time until he heals." Elrond places an affectionate kiss to Magnus' temple "Sleep young knight you are safe in my house." The door to the room bangs open and a human man short in statue of twenty-five years of age darts into the room and falls at Magnus' bedside

"Father." He whispered taking the larger mans hand in his own. "What happened to him uncle Elrond?" he asks

"He was poisoned young Liam, but I was able to save him he will live, but he will be asleep for a while yet. Fortunately for you, Stiles got him here just in time. Another hour and he would have been beyond even my aid. You may stay with him if you like. Come to me immediately if his condition changes or he awakens."

"I will, uncle." Liam gives Elrond a weak smile, Elrond squeezed his shoulder gently as he leaves the room with Stiles on his heels.

Liam climbs into the bed next to his father arranging the pillows and shifting the big man, so he is resting comfortably. He wrapped his arms around his father and rested his head on Magnus' chest listening to the steady drumbeat of his heart.

"Don't worry father I will protect you this time. Sleep you are safe and surrounded by people who love you." Liam relaxes and is almost asleep when the door opens again, and Aragorn enters the room he ruffles Liam's hair and sits opposite him on the bed touching his hand to Magnus' forehead.

"Good he doesn't have a fever. How are you holding up pup?" Aragorn asks looking at Liam with a concerned smile.

"As well as can be expected, Seems every time my father comes to visit he nearly dies or is wounded in some way."" Liam says with a frown to the older man.

"Well, your father is a bold warrior and is not afraid to place himself in harm's way for others. But he is strong and one of the most skilled fighters I have ever seen. I have heard that you have become quite a swordsman yourself under Elrohir's tutelage." Aragorn says with a proud smile "Magnus will be glad to see you practice when he wakes."

Liam gives a faint smile. "Hopefully he can also make Elladan stop calling me Dwarf," Liam grumbles getting a chuckle from Aragorn

"You are very short for one of the Dúnedain pup, but you get that from your mother she was a small woman with a heart four times her stature and perhaps the only woman to ever capture your father's attention."

"What do you mean by that?" Liam asks

"Before Magnus met your mother I had only known him to keep the company of other men in his bed. Since her death I doubt he has ever lie with another woman, nor will he likely do so ever again. Your mother was a special woman, to change Magnus' choice in companionship." Aragorn explains

"Where are Derek and Boyd? I haven't seen them." Liam asks

"According to Stiles, he rode ahead of them with your father they are about a day behind him they will likely arrive late tomorrow or early the next day depending on how hard Lydia pushes them."

"That woman scares me almost more than Galadriel." Liam says with a shudder causing Aragorn to laugh.

"She is cunning and Intelligent, and her presence is undeniable she is a natural leader." Aragon says standing "Well I will leave you to watch over your father call for me if he awakens I will have someone bring you some dinner if you want to stay with him."

"Thank you, I think I will stay with him." Aragorn noded and closed the door behind him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I Made Liam Magnus' son. It seems like Magnus had some ulterior motives for visiting Rivendell after all! I absolutely adore Liam as a character in teen wolf and just had to add him in this story Liam was raised in Imladris for his own safety the Dúnedain being hunted and all that. I promise more elaboration will be given on that as well all good things in time. Also at 25 as a Dúnedain would put Liam at about 16 compared to men of lesser blood due to their longer lifespan thought I would mention that also


	4. Sleeping Beauty

Scott, Lydia, Derek, and Boyd arrive in Rivendell the next morning Scott was so stunned by the sight of Imladris, that Boyd had to slap him to get him to move again. The road-weary travelers were treated to dinner and music and given beds for the night. Then their host Lord Elrond appeared. He pulled Boyd into a hug in greeting followed by Derek and pauses in front of Scott.

"You I have not yet met I am Elrond Halfelven lord of Imladris," Elrond says extending his hand to Scott

"I am Scott, Born of the Rohirrim and Merchant of Bree," Scott says sheepishly Elrond had a both calming and Intimidating presence, and Scott felt a bit frightened of him.

Elrond smiled and places a gentle hand on Scott's shoulder as if by magic any ill feelings he had previously about Elrond vanished. "A merchant who I am told slew many orcs! Any man can become more than what he was born Scott. You may have a greater destiny than you yet know."

"Is Magnus going to be alright Elrond?" Derek asked

"Yes, he will recover he will likely sleep for a few more days, however." Elrond turns and looks at Scott again "In the meantime, there is something for everyone in Rivendell you are our honored guests feel free to explore." Elrond leaves them heading into his library.

"Something for everyone eh? Well, all I want is a bath and a soft bed." Scott says almost as soon as he speaks one of Elrond's staff appeared she was a younger elf with raven hair and green eyes

"I will have a bath drawn for you my friend follow me. let's get you out of those dirty clothes and in something fresh I will have those cleaned for you." The servant girl grabbed Scott's arm and hauled him away.

Boyd stretched cracking his neck "Well I am going to turn in, good night, Derek." Derek nods and Boyd walked off to his room Derek decided to check on Magnus. He opened the door and finds Liam sitting on the bed beside Magnus reading a book Titled "Identifying Different breeds of Orc" Derek walked over and sits opposite Liam who looked up and smilef at him.

"How is he?" Derek asks

"Resting peacefully he talks a lot in his sleep I've been keeping a list of some of the more ridiculous things he's said," Liam says with a chuckle

"Like what?" Derek quirks a curious brow

"For example, BOYD! Stop imitating the skeletons: or: Derek put some clothes on you are a ranger, not a whore: or my personal favorite: Damn it Boyd stop being a warg magnet:. Any of those things mean anything to you?"

Derek chuckles "The stop mimicking the skeletons thing is actually a funny story. We were passing through Dunland when one of the tribesmen came stumbling back to the village body bloody and burned, muttering about a witch. So being enterprising adventures, we went looking for this witch. We found this tunnel with two goat skulls on pikes by its entrance. We walked in, and the walls are lined with Human skeletons in varying poses on the other side of the tunnel. We found her hut she was practicing necromancy and all kinds of foul things. She attacked us, and we killed her in the ensuing battle, as we were walking back Boyd who had taken a bad bump on the head shouts. "Hey, guys look." And proceeds to go down the row of Skeletons and mimic their poses and the facial expression. This witch had put them in, and I was laughing too hard. To say anything and after about the fourth one Magnus had enough. He grabbed Boyd and drug him all the way back to the village. Then for the rest of the night, Boyd proceeded to mimic every one of Magnus' facial expressions, every move he made. By the end of that night, I thought Magnus was going to murder Boyd, but it was too humorous for me to say anything. Now anytime boyd sees a skeleton or a dead body he mimics its pose just to annoy Magnus."

Liam's laughter filled the room as Derek recounted the silly tale Liam makes a mental note to ask Boyd to tell it from his perspective. Magnus shifts and mumbles something about trolls and cow dung. Liam shook his head and went back to reading, Derek sat there rubbing soothing circles over Magnus' chest for a while. He bid Liam a good night and headed to bed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

After his bath Scott was too energized to sleep. Whatever weariness was in his body had been washed away by dinner and his bath, so he grabbed his sword and found a quiet place under the evening sky to practice. Scott began with diagonal slashes, his sword passed through the air with a loud whooshing noise. As Scott pirouettes his blade is blocked by another the two swords meet with a loud clang. Stiles smiles at Scott.

"You have some skill with a blade," Stiles said

"I was trained by a dwarf who fought in the battle of five armies" Scott replies

"Shouldn't you be in bed it's late," Stiles says lowering his sword

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out to practice instead," Scott said with a shrug.

"Well how about we spar I could give you some pointers as we go." Stiles offered

"Alright," Scott replies

They sparred with each other for hours. The clang of their blades filling the valley. Stiles teaches Scott better footwork, and Scott picks up new techniques like a master swordsman. As they go on and on their sword training turns to horseplay Stiles knocking Scott off his feet with a sweep of his leg and Scott tripped Stiles down with him. They wrestle around in the grass laughing like children until Scott wound up with the lithe elf underneath him.

"What did you do that for?" Scott asked panting

"Just keeping you on your toes Scotty boy," Stiles replied with a chuckle

"You are not what I expected your people to be like." Scott locked eyes with Stiles and stared down at him.

"I'm not most elves Scott. I've always been unique." Stiles stares back with his big whiskey-colored eyes and then throwing caution to the wind leaned up and pressed his lips to Scott's. Scott is startled by the elves boldness, but after his shock wears off, he kissed back. He feels Stiles' erection pressing against his own as their kissing became more heated and passionate then they are interrupted by the sound of a clearing throat. Scott jumped back from Stiles like he had been burned. Looking up and meets the eyes of elven twins.

"Seducing mortals again Stiles?" They both say in unison stiles groans in frustration and throws a pinecone at them which they effortlessly dodge.

"Damn it Elrohir, and Elladan did you have to cock block me again?" Stiles grumbled

"Yes," They both said in unison

"Take your partner to your chambers next time," Elladan said

The sons of Elrond laugh and wander off. Stiles stood up and pulled the still blushing Scott to his feet. "Sorry about that I get a bit carried away sometimes, We just met after all even though I almost feel like I've known you my whole life," Stiles says

"I feel it too it's strange. Well, I should get some sleep good night Stiles." Scott placed a chaste peck on Stiles' cheek

"Good night Scott," Stiles said, but he grabbed Scott and planted a long wet kiss on his lips. "Sleep well." Stiles grabbed his sword from where it fell sliding it back into its sheath. He then vanished into the trees.


	5. Urudagnir

Magnus woke up to a warm body pressed against his side he blinked his eyes open and smiled at his son curled up next to him. He ran his hand up and down Liam's back affectionately.

"Liam, Wake up pup," Magnus said just loud enough to slowly rose the boy Liam opened his eyes slowly and registers his father looking down at him smiling.

"You're awake good. I was worried about you, dad." Liam said squeezing his father in a hug.

"I'm fine, baby boy, now run along and tell Elrond I'm awake so I can get his interrogation over with." Magnus ruffled Liam's hair, and Liam stood up and padded softly out of the room. Magnus shifted and propped himself against the headboard. He let his eyes sweep around the room. It was clearly Liam's room. Stacks of books were every were Liam's sword was on a rack along the wall with his armor on a stand next to it. Several pairs of boots were lined up along the wall, old shields and helmets lined the walls many of the of Orcish make trophies Magnus has brought over the years, Several more from hunts Liam had gone on with Elrohir and Elladan much to Magnus' chagrin.

Liam returned a few moments later with Elrond and Aragorn in tow. Aragorn smiled brightly, and Magnus pulled him into a bear hug. Magnus chuckled against his old friend's shoulder and shoved him away playfully. Elrond looked slightly amused by their antics.

"How are you feeling?" Elrond asks

"Like if I don't get out of this bed, I'm going to go mad. I feel as though I slept a week." Magnus replies

"You did sleep a week papa bear." Liam snarked

Magnus groaned

"What news from the wilds?" Elrond asks

"Orcs are multiplying something has them roused. Orcs and wargs roam the lone lands in frightening number, they will soon be able to threaten Bree and Staddle. It would be wise for us to cull them a bit. I also have heard word that many Black Númenóreans have come from Umbar one challenged me for killing his father sixty years ago. That's how I wound up poisoned. Elrond I need to get to Rohan I promised one of my companions escort, and I always keep my word I also have need to speak to prince Théodred I have heard a rumor that a war chief in Dunland has risen and is gathering an army to attack Rohan." Magnus replies stretching his weary muscles

"Very well I will offer any aid you require of course also I have gift for you Magnus," Elrond said as a pair of elves brings in an armor stand covered by a sheet, they bow and leave. Elrond pulled the sheet free revealing a gleaming set of ancient Arnorian armor. It gleamed in silver in gold with high neck guards on the shoulder pads the helm created an intimidating visage with a golden crown it was indeed a suit worthy of a knight. "This armor belonged to one of the royal guards of Elendil one of the first Knights of Annúminas he died at the battle of the last alliance and this armor came to Rivendell my it bear you greater fortune than it's former wearer."

 Magnus rose out of bed and swayed a bit. Aragorn steadied him with a steady hand on his shoulder Magnus walked to the armor and lets his fringes brush across the breastplate feeling the cold steel beneath his fingers. "This is a kingly gift i will bear it with honor," Magnus said 

Elrond smiles slightly "I will leave you with your kinsman you and Aragorn have much to Discuss I am sure." With his usual grace, Elrond turned and glided out of the room pulling the door shut softly behind him.

Aragorn pulls a chair out for Magnus who sits his limbs still weary from disuse. "Thank you, Elessar" Magnus sighs "I will be alright after I get some food and a good cup of mead into me." Aragorn smiles at that

"Never could keep you out of a fight for long my friend," Aragorn says

"If you are referring to the incident with the mountain troll that was entirely adrenaline I had no Idea my arm was broken at the time." Magnus said with a chuckle "Liam be a good lad and fetch your old man some breakfast?" Magnus remarked shooing Liam out the door

Liam quirked a brow "You just don't want to trouble me with the troubles of the world. But you do need to eat; I will be right back." Liam darts from the room almost with the grace of an Elf

"That boy definitely has his mother's spirit," Aragorn says

"Yes, and it will likely be the death of me I have no doubt he will ask to come with me to Rohan. I just want him to be safe Aragorn." Magnus gave a weary sigh sinking back further in the chair.

"He is a strong boy and an excellent fighter he has had the best teachers in middle earth. You cannot protect him forever my friend he is a man now. At least with you can keep your eye on him he needs his father's guidance more than a few times a year." Aragorn says giving the taller mans' shoulder a squeeze

"You are right perhaps I doubt him too much. I know he can take care of himself and I was out hunting orcs and trolls and wild men already at his age. If he asks it of me, I will allow him to travel with me on the condition that he stay close to me and do as I ask." Magnus says with another weary noise

"No different from when he goes hunting with Elrohir and Elladan he will be glad to spend more than a few weeks at a time with his father." Aragorn smiles at him, as Liam enters the room with a tray laden with bread, cheese salted pork and a large mug of mead. He also has a pouch of tobacco and his father pipe. Magnus' smile was bright when his son sat the tray on his lap.

"Liam my lad, you do truly love me." Magnus pulled Liam into a one-armed bear hug and begin tearing into his food.

"Father, can I come with you to Rohan?" Liam asks expecting an immediate rejection

Magnus finished his food and sat the tray aside on the table. He took a swig of mead and packs his pipe mulling the Idea over in his mind. He lights the pipe and inhales the rich tobacco, releasing the smoke in several rings. "You may accompany me on the condition that you stay close to Derek or me at all times and you do exactly as I tell you. If I say to run we run, if I say to fight we fight."

Liam jumps up and throws his arms around Magnus' neck with such force that Magnus has to catch the table leg with his foot to keep them from toppling over. "Thank you, father, I will prove to you that I can be a good warrior."

"I don't doubt your abilities son but we will be passing through dangerous country, and I want you to be safe. Come help your old man into his armor my arms and legs would remember their strength better if I did a bit of practicing." Magnus rises and ruffles Liam's hair causing him to grumble.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The company stayed one more night In Rivendell. Leaving in the morning, Elrond gifts them all with strong horses and sends Stiles and Lydia with them. Their horses are all swift with coarse grey hair save for Magnus' horse. Magnus rode a robust black stallion it hair the color of the midnight sky. He was a wild and proud beast more swift and stronger than the rest of the companies horses. He was a warhorse bred from the noble steeds of Rohan. Upon his back was a beautiful black covering emblazoned with the White tree of Gondor and seven stars of Arnor. Elrond also gave each of them a personal gift.

To Scott, Elrond gifted a cloak made of green linen with two golden clasps made in the form of horses heads.

To Derek, he gifted a hollow steel bow a weapon of ancient Númenor a weapon that was as hard for most men to draw as a longbow is for a child. However, Derek was a mighty man the bow granted great accuracy and could pierce armor it was indeed an excellent weapon.

To Boyd, Elrond gifted an Amulet carved from bone enchanted to glow when orcs were close.

To Stiles and Lydia, he gave fine daggers made for the Noldor of the second age.

Finally to Liam Elrond gifted a suit of Elvish mail lightweight and strong he also gave Liam a fine black cloak with clasps made into silver stars Liam looked every bit Magnus' squire.  
Elrond smiled at them and looked to Magnus "Lead your companions to victory Urudagnir and the grace of the Valar protect you."

"Urudagnir?" Scott whispers to stiles

"It means orc slayer or orc bane Magnus has killed more orcs than any living man, so they claim," Stiles explains

After saying their goodbyes the company rides out of the hidden valley and into Eregion


	6. Southward bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut if that's not you thing feel free to skip!

The company passed through the deserted land of Eregion, beautiful country, but abandoned since the forging of the great rings of power. Then its subsequent fall to Sauron. They ride mostly in silence save for Stiles and Scott who have become fast friends their banter brings a smile to Magnus' face. After several days ride, they reach the border of Dunland just as the sun sets, and Magnus called them to a halt to make camp.

"Stiles, Scott be good lads and fetch us some more firewood what we have been carrying has nearly run out and won't last the night," Magnus says shooing them out of the camp.

"As you wish Urudagnir," Stiles replies with a roll of his eyes and a flourish of his arms.

Scott and Stiles walked a reasonable distance from their camp before Stiles pinned Scott to a tree. He kissed him hard. Scott groaned against Stiles' lips and kissed him back with equal vigor. Blood was swiftly filling his erection as they traded kisses, their tongues exploring each other. Stiles kissed along Scott's jaw and neck. Licking and gently biting at his sensitive flesh. Careful not to leave marks for the rest of their company to see. Stiles reached down and palmed Scott's erection causing him to groan. Scott nips at the tip of one of Stiles pointed ears in retaliation causing the elf to let out a loud moan. 

"Easy there Scotty elf ears are sensitive." Stiles chuckled. Scott gave him an apologetic kiss on Stiles ear where he had bitten it. Scott's whole body feels as if it were on fire every never alight under the elf's roaming hands. 

"Stiles please I need more." Scott groaned out, and Stiles flashed him a mischievous smile before sinking to his knees. He untied the laces holding Scott's trousers closed with his teeth. Scott's thick cock sprang free hard and leaking. Stiles gave it a few gentle strokes and looked up into Scott's eyes. He did a ridiculous yet seductive wiggle of his eyebrows before taking Scott into his mouth.

"FUUUUCK." Scott half groaned as Stiles expertly sucked him. Tugging his balls with one hand, the other rubbing soothingly up and down Scott's arm. Scott ran his fingers through Stiles' soft hair and felt his legs begin to quiver. Stiles wrapped his strong arm around Scott to hold him steady as he increased his pace. Scott was reduced to whimpers and chanting Stiles name over and over like a prayer. 

"Stiles I'm gonna cum." Stiles made an affirmative moan around his cock and picked up speed again, and with a whimpering cry Scott spilled down Stiles' throat. His whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm had the Elf snot been holding him, up he surely would have toppled over. Stiles stood and wrapped Scott in his arms softly kissing Scott's neck as he came down from his orgasm.

"That was amazing," Scott said after a few moments. "You want me to return the favor?"

"No need," Stiles replied and gesturing to a pool of cum in the grass

"Wow, you really were enjoying that as much as I was," Scott smiled kissing Stiles slow, and sweet when he drew back the Noldor was beaming at him. 

"I liked making you feel good." Stiles stated simply "Wait until I get you somewhere alone with a soft bed and I show you just what I can do to please you." Scott shuddered at that causing Stiles to chuckle.

"You are beautiful," Scott says

"So are you, crooked jaw goofy smile and all." Stiles said with a grin "We should get some firewood and get back before we have a very angry Dúnadan knight searching for us."

"You are probably right, come on."


	7. Rohirrim in Distress

Magnus looked up with a knowing grin when Stiles and Scott returned. Lydia quirked a well-manicured brow, Derek rolled his eyes, Liam looked clueless, and Boyd ignored them. Scott flushed a shade of red as they both dropped a bundle of firewood near the campfire. Lydia stood up and grabbed her bow.

"I'm going to have a look around make sure no wild men are prowling about," Lydia says gliding silently out of their camp and off to the south. She doesn't go far hopping atop a large boulder and letting her sharp eyes scan the horizon

"Very well alert us if you spot anything," Magnus says biting into a piece of salted pork.

"There is an encampment to the south. I see several Dunlending,s and they have two prisoners. They look like riders of Rohan," Lydia said Magnus climbed up next to her and withdrew a spyglass looking to where Lydia was pointing about a half mile south of their camp. He saw several Dunlendings and two men of Rohan. They were tied to posts being beaten harshly. He also spotted the mark of price Théodred on one of the riders brooches.

"Théodred's men, scouts most likely take up arms friends let's see if we can't save our Rohirrim friends." Magnus barked

"There are at least twenty Dunlendings in that camp Urudagnir," Lydia replied

"And we are a company of skilled fighters with the element of surprise and the cover of darkness. They have no chance. Liam, stay, close to me, Stiles, Lydia, Derek take up positions in the trees and cover us with your bows. Liam and I will attack from behind that large tent. Scott, You and Boyd, come in from the treeline when Liam and I enter the fray." They all made their way silently down to the Dunlendings camp. Stiles like a shadow managed to clear their sentries from the perimeter by slitting their throats and dragging their bodies away. Once in position, Magnus gave a call, not unlike that of a crow. Lydia Derek and Stiles gave one in return. Now closer to the camp they can hear the Dunlendings laughing as the largest amongst them pounds away on the younger of the Rohirrim. A man of no more than twenty with curly blonde hair, he sneered in pain but did not cry out as the massive Dunlending beat him. The older of the two and Magnus would use the term elder sparingly less than a year probably divided these two hung limply. His face bruised and bloodied having likely been beaten unconscious.

"Come on straw head squeal for us!" The Dunlending delivering the beating says as he delivers another punch "Tell us where the rest of your fellows are and we will spare your life." The young rider raises his head and spits blood directly into the Dunlendings face "You little bastard! The Dunlending picked up his ax, and before he could deliver a deadly blow, a Javelin struck him in the back. With a start, the other Dunlendings took up arms as arrows begin to whizz into the camp.

With a cry of "ELENDIL!" Magnus and Liam charge into the fray Liam makes deft work of short but broad Dunlending. Scott and Boyd charge in Boyd impaling another Dunlending upon his cruel Easterling pike. Several more Dunlendings fall pierced by swift elven arrows, Magnus runs through several with his spear and bats others away with his broad shield. Liam proved that he had indeed been practicing. His swordcraft striking down three more foes. Finally, the camp fell silent as Scott, and Boyd cut down the last of the Dunlendings. The final one who attempted to escape took a trio of arrows to his back. Magnus and Liam cut the riders free, Derek came rushing over to look at the unconscious one while the younger rider fell into Magnus' arms.

Magnus removed his helmet and let it fall to the ground the rider in his arms managed to raise his head and look up at tall Arnorian. "Thank you for rescuing us. They have held us captive for three days I am Isaac, and my companion is Jackson. Although I think Jackson is far worse for wear than I." Isaac grunted in pain as Magnus eased him down to the ground and laid him on his back.

"I am Magnus we are friends of Rohan and of Théodred, your prince my company and I were traveling to Rohan and saw your predicament. Be still while I look at your injuries." Magnus gently removed Isaac armor and tunic his body was covered with bruises, but nothing appeared to be broken

"Your injuries are not severe, what are two riders doing this far north," Magnus asked helping Isaac sit up and Lean against the post.

"We were sent with ten other riders by Théodred to assess the strength of the Dunlending clans. We were ambushed, and the rest of our companions were killed. Théodred and another twenty men are encamped three days south of here near Galtrev. Is Jackson going to be alright?" Isaac asked concern clearly written upon his young face.  

"He will be alright his injuries are not life-threatening he will likely awake in a few hours," Derek replied 

Isaac lets out a relieved sigh. "Good. Our horses, the Dunlendings took them."

Lydia appeared leading two stout mounts both brown-haired, and strong one makes its way to Isaac and nudges him with his nose. "Hello, Ironfoot. I am all right! Away with you silly beast." Isaac grunted at his horse as it licked his face.

"Derek, retrieve our horses. We will take these men back to Théodred's camp." Magnus ordered Derek nodded and headed back to their camp

Magnus finally allowed Isaac to stand up and hands him a water skin. He drinks from it gratefully. "Two elves and four men and you managed to wipe out twenty-six Dunlending warriors I am impressed."

"My son and our ranger friend are Dúnedain of the North, Boyd is an Easterling. I am a warden of Annúminas, our elven companions are from Rivendell.." Magnus introduced Isaac to everyone when Derek returned. Isaac stubbornly insisted on riding his own horse with Jackson gripped tightly in front of him in the saddle. Derek lead Jackson's horse, as they make their way south to meet Théodred.


	8. Théodred's Riders

Jackson slowly awakened he noticed that he was moving and he could hear the sound of horses hooves. He also noticed a strong arm around his waist and warm chest pressed against his back. Jackson felt as though he had been trampled by a horse he groaned in pain. Finally opening his eyes, he saw six other riders ahead of him and could feel warm breath on the back of his neck.

"Issac, what's going on?" He whispered quietly enough only Isaac would hear. 

"We were rescued by a company of adventurers, just try and relax Jax. We are on our way back to camp." Isaac said right into his ear. Jackson craned his neck to look at Isaac other than a black eye and a busted lip his face didn't look too worse for wear "You look terrible." Jackson snarked. 

"If I had a mirror I'd show you how bad you're face is. You look like you got kicked in the face by a horse." Isaac said squeezing Jackson affectionately around the middle.

"Damn Dunlendings messing up my face. How am I supposed to woo the ladies now?" Jackson grumbled in faux annoyance. 

"Well, it certainly won't be with your personality." Isaac deadpanned causing Jackson to laugh and then wince in pain

"Owww laughing hurts. Where is my horse? Where is Porsche?." Jackson asked concerned for the beast.

Isaac indicated to his left. Jackson saw a lovely Elven woman leading his horse. "She is fine Jackson stop you complaining! Now you need to rest I will wake you when we stop for the day, alright?"

"Ok," Jackson muttered and let his head fall back against Isaac's chest. He closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep.

Jackson was awoken a few hours later by a gentle shake from Isaac. "Wake up Jackson, we are camping for the night," Isaac said as a man taller than any Jackson had ever met walked over to them. He extended an arm to help Jackson down from Isaac's horse. Jackson took it and winced in pain nearly toppling over, but the big man held him steady.

"I am Magnus, the leader of the company that rescued you." The large man said His massive tree trunk like arm bracing Jackson easily.

"Thank you for saving us. No telling what those barbarians would have done to us once they tired of beating us senseless." Jackson shuddered, and Magnus shot him comforting a smile. 

Isaac climbed off his horse and hooked Jackson's arm over his shoulder. He helped him sit by the fire were a ranger was preparing a large pot of stew. The ranger looked up and nodded at Jackson "I am Derek of the Dúnedain."

"Jackson."

The two elves approached Isaac and Jackson taking their place by the fire once the horses were tied securely. "I am Lydia, and this is my Brother stiles. Now both of you take your shirts off we made a salve to help with the bruising and the pain."

They both complied albeit reluctantly. Stiles knelt next to Isaac with his cold fingers rubbing the fragrant salve over his heavily bruised torso. While Lydia did the same for Jackson, the bruises that had been an angry purple faded almost entirely, and the searing pain in their bodies became little more than a dull ache. They both muttered thanks and sighed in relief leaning against one another for support.

"When one is injured there are no better healers than elves to have at your side." The big Easterling said coming into view and dropping off an armful of firewood. "I am Boyd." He said with a wave of one of his large hands. He went to his horse, removing an object wrapped in cloth. Unwrapping it to reveal a double bladed halberd about six feet in length. He artfully twirled it in front of him and did a few spins on his heel. Magnus clapped at the display, it was impressive to see a significant man like the Easterling move so fluidly. 

"When did you get that Boyd? You haven't had a halberd like that since our unfortunate battle with those snow trolls near mount Gundabad." The large man drew a pipe from his pack packing it as his eyes focused on the weapon.

"I had one of Lord Elrond's Smith make it for me. My old pike was good for fighting trolls, but when we are fighting multiple foes. This is far more useful," He said passing the weapon to his companion to examine.

"I'm surprised such a small company overcame that Dunlending war party," Jackson commented Ignoring Isaac's elbow digging into his ribs. 

"Derek Magnus and I have been traveling together for almost ten years now. We have fought men Orcs, trolls, giant spiders, wargs, the undead and foul creatures in the depths of the world who don't even have names. Magnus is called Urudagnir by the elves he has killed more orcs than any living man, so the elves claim." Boyd replies

"Urudagnir? King Théoden told us a tale about you in Edoras one night. He said you were surrounded by fifty orcs and between the two of  you slew them all." Jackson says with a note of disbelief.

"King Théoden embellishes a bit, there were forty orcs, but he has a good memory that was nearly fifty years ago Théoden was just a young prince then. We were ambushed near Cair Andros by a party of orcs and had to make a stand." Magnus replied there was no deception in his tone he seemed to be telling the truth.

"Fifty years ago? Then you must be at least sixty." Isaac exclaimed Magnus shook his head no "Seventy?" Once again Magnus shook his head no. "You cannot be eighty! You look no older than forty!"

"Eighty-seven, I am of the blood of Númenor blessed with long life my son Liam is twenty-five. How old did you judge him?"

"No older than sixteen," Jackson said looking at the young man who was apparently older than himself. He certainly did not look twenty-five. 

"Surprise!" Liam said chuckling too himself 

"Well if it is any comfort I am eleven-hundred years old," Stiles pointed out.

"Oh shut up Stiles. You are of the Noldor! Elves are immortal." Boyd barked playfully.

"Quite the group aren't they?" Isaac asked Jackson once the rest of the group broke into their own conversations

"Indeed, they are they are quite a merry gathering, very friendly we owe them our gratitude." Jackson's stomach growled loudly causing Magnus to laugh.

"Derek my boy. Get these poor lads some food! Gods only know the last time they had a good meal!" Magnus commanded sipping on something that may have been wine from a water skin. 

Derek left the stew to Scott and returns with a plate laden with cheese, dried fish, and bread and handed it to Jackson. "Eat up, you two will need your strength the stew will be ready soon. That should tide you over till then," Derek said with a smile, for some reason he ruffled Isaac's hair as he went back to his cooking. Isaac blushed at the attention, and Jackson nudged him with his elbow

"You are attracted to him aren't you," Jackson says with a shit-eating grin.

"NO!." Isaac growled with a blush and Jackson laughs

"You are so adorable when you are embarrassed," Jackson teased earning him a swat from Isaac on the back of the head. The prompted a deep chuckle from Jackson who tore the bread in half handing the bigger half to Isaac.

Jackson and Isaac inhaled the food they were given like it was their last meal, Both ate three bowls of stew lying back with full bellies and content smiles. Scott came over and sats with them offering them each a pipe and tobacco. Which they both graciously accepted. Scott made a show of skilfully blowing out smoke rings, and Boyd sat up and said 

"Magnus sing us a song!" Boyd asked. 

"No." Magnus flatly refused, and That was the end of that. He did, however, retrive a lute strumming a calming tune as they all relaxed for the night. 

 


	9. The Prince of Rohan

The next afternoon the company arrived in the camp of Théodred they are allowed passage through the camp and are met by Théodred. Magnus dismounted his horse and approaches Théodred removing his helmet. 

"Magnus!" Théodred said with an excited shout and ran up to Magnus enveloping him in a tight hug. Magnus clapped the prince on the back a few times before stepping back. "I have not seen you in over a year! I see you found some of my wayward scouts."

"Yes, we did sire. They were captured by Dunlendings and were being held near the northern border of Dunland. Théodred I have heard news of a host of Dunlendings gathering." Magnus gestured toward the Prince's war table the young prince following behind. Magnus marked the places he'd hear of the Dunlendings forces being Mustered. 

"I am aware of this I have also seen a large host gathering in Isengard. Saruman has used his foul craft to create a new breed of orcs I have already sent my men to guard the Fords of Isen. I plan to attack the Uruk-hai and take them by surprise. Saruman is already mustering His forces with a great number on the western bank of the Isen" Théodred said concern evident on his young face.

"A bold plan but it there is great risk in it. If more forces come out of Isengard, you could find yourself quickly surrounded. However, my company and I shall ride with you. I pledge to you our service." Magnus stood with the prince helping him adjust the battleplan.

\---The First Battle of the Fords of Isen February 25, T.A. 3019.----

Théodred's men manned the approaches, east and west, to the fords holding the critical river crossing. Théodred himself passed over with the main strength of his cavalry: eight companies and a company of archers, intending to route Saruman's army before it was fully prepared. Saruman, however, had not revealed his true intentions nor the full strength of his forces.

Some twenty miles north of the fords Théodred's forces and the Company of Urudagnir encountered the enemy's vanguard they scattered it quickly. However, when they attacked the primary host, they found that the enemy was in fact prepared for the assault, behind trenches manned by pikemen. The forces of Rohan were brought to a standstill, and then more Orcs came pouring out of Isengard nearly surrounding them, but the rearguard led by Grimbold charged their way through creating a gap to allow the Prince and his forces to retreat safely. To the east of the river, other troops hastened towards the fords. Seeking to seize the crossing while the main force of Rohan was distracted. They faced stiff resistance having to drive at the enemy on two separate fronts as they fell back the Host of Isengard hot on their heels.  

When they finally reached the fords, it was nearly nightfall. Théodred put Grimbold in command of the garrison on the west bank, reinforcing them with fifty riders now disbanded. The rest of the horsemen and all the horses he sent across the river, while he along with his company manned the eyot in the midst of the river, to cover the retreat of Grimbold if he was driven back. They were barely in position when Saruman's forces attacked from the east. The eastern force was much smaller than the western force, but it was more dangerous. In its vanguard were some Dunlending horsemen and a pack of warg-riders. Reinforcing them were too heavily armed and armored battalions of Uruks. The garrison of the east bank was swept away by the sudden attack, and the riders who had just crossed the river were caught disorganized and out of position, and though they fought desperately, they were driven from the fords with the Uruks in pursuit.

As soon as the enemy gained control of the eastern end of the fords, a company of men and Half-orcs appeared, clad in mail and armed with axes. They assailed the eyot from both sides. At the same time, Grimbold on the west bank was attacked by Saruman's forces on that front. When he looked to the prices position, he was dismayed to see the axe-men driving Théodred's men from the shores of the eyot towards the low knoll in its center. Grimbold rallied what warriors he could charging back toward the eyot to relive the Prince of Roahn's Position. His onslaught was so fierce he clove his way through the enemies rear with his small remaining unit at his back. He reached Théodred standing Back to back with Urudagnir they cut down the Uruks and Dunlendings, A great Uruk appeared and nearly struck down Théodred, but he was slain by Boyd as he charged in with Liam and Scott at his back. Stiles Derek and Lydia providing them covering fire with arrows. But they were still heavily outmatched the would have been overrun and slain. They were rescued however by the timely arrival of Elfhelm.

Elfhelm had been riding in haste from Edoras, leading what men he could muster to answer Théodred's summons. When he reached the crossroads of the Helm's Deep and the road to Edoras, his scouts reported that two wolf-riders had been seen abroad on the fields. Sensing that something was amiss, he did not march to Helm's Deep for the night but rode with great speed towards the fords. Though his men and horses were weary when he reached the eastern fords and saw the desperate defense below he called for a charge with a great blast of his horn. His cavalry cut a swathe of destruction into the back of the Isengard ranks. Few stood their ground. Most fled northwards, the cunning marshal of Rohan sent two of his companies to pursue his routing foes. The others he dismounted to guard the east bank. With the men of his household regiment, he rushed to the eyot. The axe-men were now caught between the surviving defenders and the onslaught of Elfhelm, with both banks still held by the Rohirrim. They fought on, but before long were slain to a man. Elfhelm, however, fought his way up to the knoll his elite troops overpowering the enemy. There he found Grimbold and the company of Urudagnir battling with fearsome Dunlending ax-men. The First Marshal of the Mark charged into the fray the most stalwart warriors under his command beside him. He cut through the Dunlendings from behind saving Théodred and the Company of Urudagnir from being overrun and most certainly slain.

The Rohirrim held the Fords of Isen; but their losses were heavy. When the grey light of dawn returned, there was no sign of the forces of Isengard. Except for the mass of corpses that lie littered across the field of battle. Many men who had been scattered by the sudden assault began to return, some still mounted, others leading recaptured horses. Later on in the morning, most of Théodred's Riders that had been driven south down the river came back battle-worn but alive. 

Théodred called Magnus Grimbold, and Elfhelm to his tent the three captains enter and stand before the Prince of Rohan. "I underestimated Saruman he has far more strength than we anticipated we must fall back if Saruman attacks the Fords again we won't hold them. Grimbold, Elfhelm take the rest of the men to Helm's Deep. Magnus, if you are willing, will you and your company escort me to Edoras? I must Inform my father of these events" Théodred said looking battle weary and exhausted, but he came out of the struggle relatively unscathed.

"Of course we will, my Prince, our road took us to Edoras anyway," Magnus replied wearily not seriously wounded his armor protecting him from most of the hits he received.

"Thank you, we should set out Immediately." Théodred and Magnus left Elfhelm an Grimbold in command and gathered the company along with Jackson and Isaac and set off for Edoras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the battle is different enough to the way Tolkien wrote it in unfinished tales. For all his skill at world-building, his battle scenes weren't great so I tried to make it more interesting without directly plagiarising. The battle plays out much the same as Tolkien's version with the Adition of our heroes and The Prince of Rohan surviving.


	10. To Edoras

Upon the road to Edoras, the company of Urudagnir along with Jackson, Isaac, and Théodred met Gandalf, Aragorn Gimli, and Legolas. "Hail Mithrandir!" Magnus said waving at the wizard a happy smile on his face.

"Magnus my dear fellow it is good to see you! And it is good to see prince Théodred in good health and under the watchful guard of Urudagnir and his companions. Where does your road take you?" Gandalf replied with a beaming smile and a happy tone. Legolas greets Stiles and Lydia in his own tongue, and they converse among themselves.

"We ride to Edoras to warn my father Théoden of the treachery of Saruman we were all nearly slain at the hands of his forces, and I would have fallen. If not for Urudagnir's company and the timely arrival of Elfhelm." Théodred replies

"You will find convincing the king difficult young price with the aid of Grima Wormtongue, Saruman has enslaved your father's mind, but I can free him from this spell let us ride to Edoras with great haste!"

They arrive before the gates of Edoras and pass into the city as they go to ride to the golden hall Scott rode up next to Magnus.

"We must part company for a while, Magnus I need to find my mother," Scott says

"Of course my friend find me again if you need my aid." Magnus replies and Scott nods before riding off.

\----Meduseld---

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, along with Théodred and the company of Urudagnir are greeted at the doors of Meduseld by Háma Théoden's door warden and captain of the king's guard.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame." Háma. Says earning him a dark look from Gandalf "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Théodred stepped forward. "Grima's influence does not yet outweigh my own Háma. Step aside and let us pass I will be responsible for my companion's actions." Théodred said in a commanding tone Háma relented to the Prince and led inside.

Grima leaned in to whisper to Théoden. "My lord Gandalf the grey is coming. The group approached and the door shut behind them sounding unnaturally loud in the grim silent hall. Grima leaned in again "He's a herald of woe."

"The Courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late....... Théoden King." Gandalf says

Grima leaned in to whisper to Théoden again Magnus was baffled by how Ill his friend looked. Theoden was pale and sickly his hair faded to the color of snow. He looked unkempt and not at all like the noble king he was. "He's not welcome."

Theoden sat up looking ghostly pale and sickly and spoke in a strained voice. "Why should I welcome you...... Gandalf Stormcrow?"

Grima nodded in approval "A Just question, my liege " Grima stood and approached them. "Late is the hour.... in which this conjurer chooses to appear." Grima's men begin moving along the edge of the room getting in position to strike. "Láthspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Grima now standing directly in Gandalf's path. Magnus subtly positioned himself to intercept Grima's men should they attempt to interfere with Gandalf's plans.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have to passed through fire and death.... to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf said raising his staff causing Grima to retreat back several steps.

"His staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff." Several of Grima's men rushed at the wizard, but with skillful blows, they are knocked unconscious by the heroes. Gimli pins Grima to the ground with his boot and Magnus holds his spear point at his neck.

"I'd stay still if I were you," Gimli growled

"Théoden..... son of Thengel..... too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf continued his approach toward Théoden's throne "Hearken to me!" Gandalf raised a hand and sound like a gust of wind swept through the room "I release you... From the spell."

"Théoden begins laughing a cold and dark laugh, not at all like the hearty laugh he normally had. It was as if another person had possessed and corrupted the noble king. "You have no power here... Gandalf the Grey." Théoden laughed again, but then Gandalf threw back his grey cloak revealing his white robes beneath. He was surrounded by pale light Théoden recoiled on his throne with a startled groan

"I will draw you, Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf lowered his staff pointing it at the king and with gasps and grunts Théoden writhed on his throne.

At that time Éowyn appeared and tries to run to her uncle's aid, but Théodred grabs her holding her tight against his chest and whispers "Wait dear cousin."

This time when Théoden spoke, it is not with his voice but Saruman's "If I go, Théoden dies." Gandalf pushed his staff forward pressing Théoden further back into his throne.

"You did not kill me.... you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!." Saruman said through Théoden using him as a human puppet.

"Begone.." Gandalf commands Théoden started to rise fighting Gandalf at Saruman's will and with a shout rose and attempted to attack the wizard, but with a cry of his own and jerk of Gandalf's staff Saruman is expelled from Théoden's body.

With a groan Théoden began to fall forward from his throne, Théodred and Éowyn rush to his side both kneeling and putting a steadying hand on the king's shoulders. They lean him back in his chair and color began to return to his face. He no longer looked a walking corpse his hair fades back to golden streaked with grey. His eyes return to their normal blue-grey color he looked between Éowyn and Théodred panting slightly looking a bit confused as if having just woken up from a nightmare.

"I know your faces." He pauses for several heartbeats, and Éowyn and Théodred look at him with teary smiles. "Théodred, Éowyn." Théoden looked up spotting Gandalf "Gandalf?" He asked his tone disbelieving.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said with a look of relief plastered on his wizened face.

With a little help from Théodred and Éowyn, Théoden rose to his feet. "Dark have been my dreams of late." Théoden looked down at his hands. 

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better..... if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said leaning on his staff.

Háma approached with Théoden's sword and presented it to the king. Théoden draws his sword slowly raising it and examining the blade and with an angry inhale he glared toward the cowering Wormtongue.

Hama and Magnus hurled Grima from the doors of Meduseld with a shout he rolled down the stairs onto the hard stone, landing on his back. Théoden flanked by Théodred stalked forward like a wolf chasing wounded prey. "I've only... ever served you, my lord." Wormtongue pleaded crawling backward down the steps where a crowd of townsfolk had gathered.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden sneered and continues his approach murder in his eyes. Disgusted by the betrayal of his once trusted advisor. 

"Send me not from your sight." Grima pleaded still crab walking away. With a growl, Théoden raised his sword to strike Grima down, but Théodred grabs his arm stopping his blow from landing "No, father! No, Father. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account." Théodred reasoned Théoden looks at his son's sure face and his murderous expression softened. He lowered his blade as Aragorn extended a hand to help Grima up, but Grima spat on the offered appendage. Standing and shoving his way through the crowd.

The crowd looks on in awe at their king who had not been seen before them in a long while.

"Hail Théoden King!" Magnus shouts.

All the townspeople fell to one knee and bow their heads Théodred, and the Rohirrim bowed their heads as well, and Magnus and his company along with Aragorn followed suit dropping to one knee and bowing their heads in a show of respect.

Théoden turns to Théodred "Théodred tell me everything that has happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Théoden's war council followed by the Battle of the Hornburg (Not the battle of Helm's deep it it is wrongly called in the movies Helm's Deep refers to the valley behind the Hornburg not the fortress itself.)


	11. They made ready for war....

\--March First--

 

Scott went to his mother's home to find her door being blocked by two armed guards."What is the meaning of this!" Scott barked

One of the guards glared at him "The physician Melissa stands accused of plotting to poison the king! She is in the dungeon awaiting trial and execution if found guilty."

"That is preposterous! Have you gone mad? My mother has been serving the king her whole life she delivered the prince when he was a baby she holds our king high in her affections, she would never do anything to harm him." Scott protested.

"If you would like I will take you to see her, between us I don't believe the accusations either. Melissa is a gentle soul, and she saved my wife during her difficult pregnancy with my young son. Come I will take you to her." The guard said nodding to his comrade he led Scott to the dungeon. He was directed to her cell where she lay on the old straw cot, but she looked well, apparently the guards had been taking good care of her.

"Mom!" Scott Shouted

"Scott you came." She stood up, and they awkwardly embraced through the bars.

"They say you were plotting to kill the king," Scott said disbelief heavy in his tone. His mother would never do such a thing even the mere accusation enraged him to no end.

"I was framed, Scott someone planted that vial in my office. I suspect it was that bastard Wormtongue I had raised suspicion to Éomer that he was secretly behind the kings declining health but everyone trusted him. He must have thought I was on to something and framed me!" Melissa said anger in her voice her visage was terrifying and Scott didn't doubt his mother would slay Wormtonge if she were ever granted the chance.

"Don't worry mom we will prove you are innocent," Scott said squeezing her hand.

"That will not be necessary," A voice said from behind them, they both turn to see Théoden in restored health, Authority hovered above him like a great tempest, and Scott found himself dropping to one knee. Théoden's stepped over and pulled Scott to his feet clapping him on the shoulder and gesturing to one of his knights to open the cell. The guard unlocked it. Melissa stepped out and wrapped Scott in a bone-crushing hug. "Melissa I find you innocent of any crimes against Rohan and as compensation for wrongly accusing you I grant you your former position. Also, your home in Edoras shall be your property and the property of all of your descendants until your line is spent." Théoden's gave her a smile. "Saruman was using Grima to poison my mind, but I am myself again, and I would have the finest physician in all of Rohan in my court again."

"I will return to duty immediately my king." She said with a smile a deep, graceful bow. Théoden smiled back at her acknowledging her with a nod before gesturing to his knights and taking his leave.  

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Théoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Théodred, Magnus and Háma stood to survey a map of Rohan. Théodred indicates the place on the road where the battle of the Fords of Isen started. "We attacked Saruman's army here. But it was a trap his army was waiting for us with pikemen dug in behind trenches. We were forced to halt to keep from being skewered on the pikes then more forces issued from Isengard and we were forced to retreat. At my best estimation, Saruman's army is at least seventeen thousand strong. With Around ten thousand Uruk-hai, two thousand Dunlendings and five thousand orcs." Théodred says grimly

"Even with Rohan's superb cavalry, we would not stand a chance in an open field my liege. This army was bred specifically to fight Rohan with thick steel armor, pikes, and armor-piercing crossbows. Our only chance to weather this assault would be to fall back to the Hornburg. There we could outlast them. Théodred already has stationed four thousand good men there." Magnus added, adding his own tactical advice to the discussion.

"And what of our other forces what of Erkenbrand?" Théoden asked Erkenbrand was one of the King's best generals and commanded the majority of his forces. 

"He is at Aldburg and would not arrive in time. If we leave now will have time to prepare, to draw him away from you women and children." Aragorn replied his face and tone were grim.

The Doors to hall burst open, and Éomer rushed in "Dunlendings are pillaging the Westfold as we speak. I was forced to pull my men back to Edoras. I also saw a disturbing sight five thousand orcs from the Misty Mountains marched with the Dunlendings." Éomer said between gasps for breath finally collecting his composure. "I saved as many of our people as I could, I sent them to Dunharrow."

Théoden's face went dark. "We ride to the Hornburg. How many men do you have with you Éomer?"

"A thousand all I could muster in haste," Éomer replied

"Éowyn take the people of Edoras to Dunharrow if we don't send word within two weeks seek refuge in Gondor."

"But I can fight!" Éowyn protests.

"And if Théodred and I should fall who then would lead our people I you fell too? You must do this for me." Théoden pleads

"Very well my lord." Éowyn yielded.

\----------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the Hornburg less than a day later riding at full speed from Edoras. They immediately began preparing their defenses for the battle that would decide the fate of Rohan. Unbeknownst to the rest of them, Magnus had sent a falcon with a message to his kin in the north, to make for the Hornburg with all haste and at arms. He had sent that message just after the battle of the fords as he stood atop the Deeping wall a falcon arrived and perched on his shoulder. He untied the note on the bird's foot and caressed its feathers before unfurling the letter and scanning it quickly. His face broke out into a smirk, and for once hope for the coming battle filled his heart.

\--The Note--  
\--Urudagnir, We have ridden with haste from Annúminas with three hundred of our knights, Our order is at your disposal we will arrive at the Hornburg early in the evening of March 2nd

Signed, Arglev second marshal of the knights of Annúminas.

\-------March second-------

As the knight began to fall and darkness fell over the valley a horn call sounded.

"That is no Orc horn," Legolas says and rushes with Aragorn to the gate. Three hundred mounted knights approached the gates of the Hornburg the hooves of their horses thundering up the causeway. Clad in glitter plate armor with black capes, their horses were caparisoned in black and had winged blinders on their heads, their helmets bore two black feathers, and they carried the banner of ancient Arnor. They are allowed into the fortress and are met by King Théoden.

"How is this possible?" he asked.

Their captain stepped forward he was taller than the rest standing as tall as Magnus at seven feet in height, he had gleaming green eyes and sharp features the captain bowed before he spoke. "I am Arglev second Marshal of the Knights of Annúminas. An alliance once existed between Arnor and Rohan we have come to honor that allegiance." Aragorn appears with Legolas and Magnus follows shortly thereafter.

"Magnus, how is this possible?" Aragorn asked clearly surprised "And why did I know nothing of this force?"

"For the last sixty years in secret, I have been hand selecting the best fighters among the Dúnedain and in secret been training them. The only ones who knew of their existence were Galadriel and myself, we could not risk the enemy getting word of a force of our kin of this size. So we kept them hidden in the ruins of Annúminas. These men are the best knights of all middle earth no man of Rohan or Gondor can match their skill in battle, for each of them is equal only to you and me lord Aragorn." Magnus explained bowing his head slightly to his future king. 

The knights were armed with longswords and thick shields. They all also carried a crossbow and a quiver of bolts. Each of them was tall and strong even for men of the Dúnedain. They were a testament to kings of old Arnor.

Arglev stepped forward. "We have seen the muster in Isengard their forces will be here by nightfall tomorrow. We sent word to Elrond of your plight as well, but I don't know if he will be able to send any aid." It was unlikely with the Noldor departing Arda their numbers were much diminished many of their best warriors having already left for Valinor. 

"Then we will continue our preparations take some rest, my Knights. Tomorrow we fight!." The king finally said welcoming the reinforcements. The knights let out a loud Hurrah! And the morale of all the men present seemed to soar.


	12. The battle for the Hornburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of the Hornburg begins and the fate of Rohan will be decided. I have decided to not pull a Peter Jackson and include elves that have no business there being at Hornburg hence why I added the Knights of Annúminas.

\---The battle for the Deeping Wall---

Saruman's host could be heard approaching long before the defenders spotted them. They came before the fortress, the sound of drums marching feet and mighty horn blasts heralding their presence. They stopped just outside the walls. With each flash of lightning, they could see the great host arrayed against them. Dunlendings clad in mail and leather wielding various implements of death shouting taunts and curses. The Uruk-hai armed with cruel blades, pikes, crossbows, and great axes, clad in thick steel armor, the host of the Misty Mountains contains archers and goblin infantry wielding all types of crude weapons from clubs to axes and curved blades.

"You could have picked a better spot," Gimli complained to Legolas as Aragorn approached to stand behind them. "Well, lad, whatever luck you live by let's hope it lasts the night."

"Your friends are with you Aragorn," Legolas said offering a small amount of moral support. 

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli grumbled darkly. 

"Show them no mercy men! For you shall receive none!" Magnus barked to his company and his surrounding knights. He paced behind them inspecting their position and surveying the host arrayed before them. 

 

The forces of Isengard began making an awful lot of noise taunting them, there was a stamping of feet weapons being banged against shields and the jeering of the host from Dunland.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked trying to get a glimpse over the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you? ...Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas snarks and Gimli let out a hearty chuckle. Giving Legolas a sly grin. 

Then an elderly fellow one of Gamling's men accidentally loosed an arrow, it flew straight and true. It struck an Uruk in the neck the beast fell dead then, with a great roar. The forces of Isengard charge toward the walls.

"So it begins," Théoden remarked to himself from his perch high above the keep. Hails of arrows, crossbow bolts, and javelins fly at the forces of Isengard, the attackers sustain heavy losses as they bring forward their ladders and other siege equipment. 

"Are they hitting anything?" Gimli asked unable to see the volleys of his Allies striking down their foes in droves. The enemy reached the walls with their ladders despite their heavy initial losses. 

"Ladders!" Aragorn shouted drawing his sword adding to the sound of hundreds of swords being drawn across the length of the Deeping Wall.

"Good!" Gimli said the stout Dwarf excited to finally aid in the battle. 

Gimli slew and Uruk and then fells another, he looks over to Legolas triumphantly holding up two fingers "Legolas! Two already!"  
"I'm on seventeen!"  
"Huh? I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli felled another Orc.  
Legolas shot two more "Nineteen!"

The first foe Magnus encountered was a beast of an orc, after a brief clash Magnus hewed him down and standing beside Arglev their swords felled a dozen Orcs in the first few minutes. Scott downed a Dunlending who wielded a mighty war club ducking away from a swing of an Uruk.  Stiles and Lydia cut down orcs in droves, for they were peerless warriors. They kicked down their enemies ladders as often as possible in an attempt to slow their assault on the wall. 

Boyd moved like a tornado cutting down droves of orcs with his mighty halberd. Isaac and Jackson fought side by side as shield brothers, cutting down many orcs. Legolas and Gimli begin counting off kills to each other, and their voices could be heard even of the thunder of battle. 

Derek's bow sung his arrow finding their marks many of their foes dropped dead as they attempt to rush up the causeway. Three waves of enemies made their way up the Deeping Wall, and three times they are thrown down by the stalwart defenders. Orcs begin crawling through the culvert at the base of the wall and flanked the defenders. Many brave soldiers of Rohan are slain in the ensuing confusion, but Liam and Éomer charged into the fray and drove the Orcs back for a moment. With aid from Gimli, they block the culvert with stones keeping the orcs from committing another flanking attack.

Arglev was grievously wounded by a great black orc of Moria. Sending Magnus into a blind rage with a terrifying battle cry he cuts his way to his friend. Orcs and men flee from the sight of him so great was his wrath with a might cleave Magnus cut the black orc in twine at the waist. His blade slicing through armor flesh and bone as if it were paper. Magnus grabbed Arglev. Scooping him up in his arms and carrying him to the inner fortress. He passed him off to the defenders there who took him into the keep to be tended to.

"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure Saruman?" Théoden remarked unbeknowst to him He'd come to regret those words rather quickly. 

As Magnus returned to the Deeping Wall cutting his way through orcs as they appear over their ladders he spotted several orcs packing large round objects in the culvert before retreating. As as they were clear an Uruk wielding a lit torch appeared charging toward the devices with Ill intent.

"Kill him! Legolas!" Aragorn shouted. Legolas, Stiles and Lydia loosed arrows into the Uruk but he kept charging despite his body being riddled with arrows. With a great leap he dove into the culvert a massive explosion followed. Shaking the very foundations of the earth and blasting a gaping hole in the Deeping Wall. Defenders and attackers alike were throw from the wall raining down alongside rubble and dust. 

Magnus was thrown as well and landed on his back dazed his ears ringing his helm likley all that had stoped him from cracking his skull like an egg. Enemies poured through this new breech and were met with hails of arrows and javelins. The remaining Knights of Annúminas leapt into the fray from above with a group guarding Magnus and pulling him away. Legolas saved Aragorn from the Uruks and they fought their way back to the keep Stiles, Scott and Lydia close behind. Boyd, Isaac and Jackson had been furthest away from the keep at the beginning but had been driven back to the keep already when Boyd suffered an arrow wound to his shoulder. 

Éomer ordered a retreat and collected a wounded Gimli and dragging him into the caves, Liam following with him. The Knights of Annúminas coverf their withdrawal they had sustained very few casualties on the wall and were still nearly at full strength even thouh many of them had suffered minor wounds as the last of the Rohirrim escaped, they formed a bulwark of sheilds pulling back to hold the man keep the valley having now been overrun. 

\---The Hornburg----

Magnus sputtered awake when Théodred dumped a bucket of cold water over his head.

"Thanks, Théodred! Not as if i wasn't wet enough as is!' Magnus snarked and Théodred helped him up

"Come let's make our way to the Gate the uruks are trying to batter it down my father is there now" Théodred said handing the Taller man his helm which he slipped back over his head. Magnus ordered his Knights to the outer wall and he and Théodred rushed to the gate to find Théoden standing wounded the gate nearly breached. 

"Hold them!" He shouted as men beace the gate with timbers and the sheer weight of their bodies.

"How much time do you need?" Magnus asked gesturing to the damaged gate. 

"As much as you can give me." Théoden replies

Théodred and Magnus crept through a postern door and the peeked around the corner to see the mass of Uruk's attempting to forcetheir way through the gate.

"Oh, come on! We can take 'em!" Théodred said gripping his sword tightly assesing their opposition. The Cause way was rather narrow at most four men could stand abreast. Two men of their stature could buy a fair amount of time for The King and his men to brace the gate.

"There are an awful lot of them." Magnus replied looking at the mass of uruks throwing themselves against the gate. 

"Just more glory for us then." Théodred said with a confident smirk. Magnus smirked back his hidden by the mask of his helm. With twin cries of "Elendil! and "For Rohan!" They launched into the Uruk's sending them scattering. They cut down those closest to them and held  remainder at bay, while Théoden's men patch and braced the gate. Théodred cleaved through over a dozen Uruks showing his exceptional skill and Magnus addded more to his number beyond reckoning.

"Magnus, Théodred! get out of there!" Théoden barked as the breach in the gate was repaired with heavy Timbers

"Magnus!" Derek shouted from above tossing them a rope. They both grabbed on and Théodred lifted the faceplate of the Arnorian's helm leaning in and kissing Magnus on the lips "For luck." He said as they were hoisted away from the causeway arrows and bolts from the Ururks and Dunlendings barely missing them. Derek and Aragorn helped them up onto the wall nodding their apprciatioin to the two brave knights.

Despite fighting fiercely the numbers of Isengard were too great and Théoden called a retreat. All the surviving defenders fell back into the keep. To the kings dismay his trust captain Háma was cut down before the door to the keep. But he bought enough time for most of the survivors to escape before they were forced to bar the door.

\---The Ride of The Rohirrim---

As the grey light of dawn approached the forces of Isengard began to batter down the door. The defenders barred it with whatever they can manage, tables, chairs and even their own bodies.

"The Fortress is taken, it is over." Théoden said in defeated despair.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still Defend it, They have died defending it!" Aragon said helping lift another table against the doors. The futre King of Gondor was wise to attempt to refresh the morale of the remaining beleagured defenders. 

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"

"Ride out with me." Aragorn said Théoden turned toward him his face stoic "Ride out and meet them head on."

"For death and Glory." Théoden replied 

"For Rohan, for your people" Aragorn agreed. 

There is a pause of a few hearbeats before Théoden replies "Yes.... Yes. The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep...one last time!"

"Yes!" Gimli shouted his morale restored as he ran up to the tower to sound the horn.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together!" Magnus and his Knights and his company mounted their horses alongside Aragorn, Legolas and the King's Guard. "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin and the red dawn!" Gimli sounded the horn as the Uruks broke down the doors "FORTH EORLINGAS! CHARGE!" Théoden shouts.

"Forward Dúnedain! CHARGE!" Magnus shouted in tandem their charge takes their enemies by surprise and they cut a bloody swathe through their foes as they charge out the main gate and down the causeway. Uruk topple off it in droves as the try to rush to meet them at the same moment Éomer, Gimli and Liam lead a charge out from the Glittering Caves pusing their foes out of the Deep. The army of Rohan drove their foes back over Helms dike where a strange forest had appeared. Just  then, Gandalf on his horse Shadowfax arrived with Erkenbrand and two thousand Riders, and they charged the Orcs, trapping them between Erkenbrand's army, Theoden's army and the Huorns of Fangorn. After the orcs and Uruks were driven into the Huorns, the Dunlendings surrendered and threw down their arms. 

Théoden approached the cheiftain of Dunaland his face grim his pyrric victory won. "Swear to me that your people will return to your homes and never return to Rohan in arms again and you will be spared. Your men will also help bury our dead and repair the fortress."

The chieftain a grizzled man with flowing white hair and eyes that held fire but also wisdom looked up to Théoden. "We swear it Saruman led us to folly and told us we would be slain to a man if we surrendered. All the clans will know of your mercy, Théoden great king of the horse lords." he bowed his head and set off to work under Erkenbrand's guard.

\---Aftermath---

Legolas approached Gimli finding him sitting atop a dead Uruk smoking his pipe. The rest of Urudagnir's company were there as well exchanging stories of the battle from their own perspectives.

"Final count: forty two." Legolas said triumphantly

"Forty two? Ooh! That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on forty three."

Legolas suddenly shot an arrow into the dead Uruk right between the Dwarf's legs

"Forty three."

"He was already dead."

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching because he's got my ax embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli jiggleed the ax for emphasis, the Uruk spasmed lifelessly

"What about the rest of you come on let's hear the numbers!" Gimli said excitedly The dwarf had challenged them all to count their slain foes.

"Thirty four." Scott said.

"Twenty Seven" Isaac replied

"Fourty nine." Boyd said triumpantly earning him a glare from both Legolas and Gimli.

"Thirty three" Jackson replies boredly

"Forty each." Stiles and Lydia both replied in tandem.

"Forty one" Derek begrudgingly replied he'd refused the Dwarf's challenge before the battle but had apprently begun counting once the fighting begane.

"Forty three" Liam said 

"One hundred and seven." Magnus said as he approaches they all gave him a shocked look "They do call me Urudagnir, the Orc-Bane for a reason" Magnus said with a grin patting Liam on the head as he passes to to check on Arglev.

Arglev was being attended to by Melissa when Magnus arrived he looked a bit pale but he was sitting up and talking quietly with her. He looked up at his Kinsman a smile breaking out on his face.

"So come on give me the number how many did you slay?" Arglev asked taking a cup of water from the kings pysican with a nod of thanks. 

"One hundred and seven" he replies sitting and leaning over to kiss his friend on the temple. "How about you?"

"I was at thirty when I was struck down." Arglev replied grimly he was likley trying to paint himself as a failure.

"I suppose you will just have t make up for it next battle then." Magnus said with a smile squeezing Arglev's shoulder. "We lost thirty of our knights but we won a great victory today. Had it not been for your men we may not have survived they truly allowed us to hold out long enough for Gandalf to arrive."

"I knew we would win. I'm going to sleep now wake me when the feasting starts." Arglev snarked before lying back down to go to sleep.

Théodred appeared next to Magnus.  "Can i see you in my chambers? I want to celebrate our victory.... in private." He said with a sultry suggestive tone. Magnus cheared his throat turning to follow the prince, he landed a firm slap on the royal backside before darting off with speed rather surprising for a man of his stature.


	13. Private celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapater is purley Smut between Magnus and Théodred feel free to skip if it's not your thing

Théodred pressed Magnus against the wall as soon as the door to his chambers was shut and locked. He sealed their lips together in a deep kiss. Magnus placed one hand on the back of Théodred's head while his other skillfully works off his armor their armor. It fell to the floor as they undressed each other with the loud clang of metal on stone. Théodred leads Magnus into the bathroom where the large stone bath was filled with hot water they stripped each other of their underclothes, and they both sank down together into the warm water both letting out sighs of contentment as the warm water relieved their battle-weary muscles.

"Oh, that's nice." Magnus groaned

"Yes, it is" Théodred agreed, claiming Magnus' mouth again and straddling the larger man. They kissed lazily as Théodred washed Magnus clean of the grime of battle. Théodred kissed and bit his way down Magnus'strong jaw and to his sensitive neck causing the larger man to moan and squeeze the princes bare ass, 

"Théodred fuck." Magnus moaned 

"Do you like that Magnus?" Théodred whispered huskily in his ear and nipping at his earlobe causing Magnus to shudder in pleasure. 

"Yes gods Théodred get yourself clean I want you in your bed not here," Magnus said feeling his erection pulse as Théodred bit down on his neck again. Théodred chuckled and handed Magnus a washcloth Magnus washed Théodred clean at the same time kissing him and letting his free hand roam the younger man's body. The cooling water forced them out of the bath, and once they had dried off, they fell onto the bed Magnus on top of Théodred pinning the smaller man to the mattress. 

"Magnus, I must confess something," Théodred says blushing as Magnus kissed across his muscular chest. 

"And what would that be my lord?" hearing Magnus call him that made Théodred's cock twitch and blurt out a drop of precome. "I've never..... done....this," Théodred admitted blush creeping down from his face to his neck and chest. 

Magnus smiled at him "With a man or at all?" Magnus asked looking the prince in the eye. 

"Not at all," Théodred said squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment. 

"Théodred, look at me." Magnus prompted gently kissing his way up Théodred's neck, so their faces were only inches apart. Théodred opened his eyes and stared into Mangus' ice blue orbs. "We can take this as slow as you want we can even stop now if you wish. Your first time should be special." Magnus said as Théodred kissed him again 

"I want to... with you, I have for a long time." Théodred replies and Magnus could feel the truth in his words, he smiled devilishly. The Arnorian bites, licks and kisses a path across the prince's torso from his bellybutton to his neck. He paused to pinch and suck on his sensitive nipples. Until he'd reduced the prince to a writhing mess of pleasure, feeling like he could melt into a puddle at any moment. "Tell me what you want Théodred," Magnus growled sexily into his ear taking both their lengths in hand and stroking them slowly with his big hand his other hand running through the princes soft hair. 

"I want you inside me." Théodred moaned bucking his hips. "I want you to fuck me." The prince Admits through his groans of pleasure.

"Shhh love I have you." Magnus took Théodred's arousal into his mouth causing the young prince to buck and moan, but he held him down with a firm hand on his hip. The Arnorian coated a finger with oil and circles Théodred's rim causing him to whimper. Magnus slowly presses in, eyes locked on Théodred's face looking for any sign of discomfort. He slides in to the first knuckle easily and Théodred moans. Magnus soon added a second finger slowly scissoring them to open Théodred up for him. He wisted and and crooked his fingers dragging the pads of them over Théodred's sweet spot, with a long low moan and a jerk of his hips the price came hard in Magnus' mouth. Magnus pulled off Théodred with a wet pop and kisseed the young prince deeply tongues roaming each other's mouths. Théodred tasting himself on Magnus' tongue caused his cock to quickly swell again. Once he had Théodred as loosened as he can, he slicked up his cock and slowly pressed into his virgin entrance. 

Théodred groaned in pleasure and Magnus drew him flush against his chest. With a roll of his hips the Prince takes Magnus' whole cock in a single thrust causing them both to curse. 

"Fuck me, Magnus. Im not a maiden im the Heir of Rohan, I won't break," Théodred said his tone almost pleading. Magnus gave a sharp thrust of his hips earning him a moan, The Rohirrim's spines archin in pleasure. The Arnorian fucked him hard with a slowly building rythm their moans and cries fillined the room. The Taller man bit down on Théodred's collarbone hard and gives a particularly hard thrust, and Théodred comes undone back arching off the bed screaming in pleasure. Spurt after spurt of come erupting out of him. Magnus fucked him through his orgasm.

With a Final Rouch thrust Magnus filled the Youn price with this own release. They kissed lazily now fully sated. Magnus got up and retrieved a wet cloth to clean them both off before joioing the prince in his bed.   The Taller man drew Théodred tight against his chest spooning him from behind. With a content Sigh both warrior drift off into a restful sleep. 


	14. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much internal debate, I have decided to move the setting of the narrative north. The siege of Gondor the battle of Pelennor fields and the battle of Morannon are all well described in Tolkien's lore and the set of events is a bit rigid and gives less freedom for the writer. However the Battle of Dale is barely mentioned, but the Idea of thousands of Dwarves and Men of Dale fighting the Easterling horde is something I can sink my teeth in to so while Aragorn Turns south Magnus and company will turn north along with the Knights of Annúminas to aid in the War in the north.

The following day after Théoden, Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli went to Parley with Saruman the wizard was killed by Grima Wormtongue, and Saruman's Palantir was taken by Gandalf. They all returned to Edoras where they held a grand celebration after Théoden gave a speech. Magnus hopping on top of the long table he occupied with his company and his knights to make a toast of his own.

"My dear brothers, I must say that your valor and skill before the walls of the Hornburg was awe-inspiring!. You fine warriors are a testament to the skill of our kin in battle and carry the proud legacy of Arnor on the field of battle with grace and courage. As we celebrate our victory, tonight let us not forget those whom we lost. Whether they be close companions or barely acquaintances, hold their memory in your hearts. The war has begun that we have so long been preparing for in the shadows. Now let our enemies quake at our approach! With men like you at my side one day we will see the glory of the Northern kingdom restored and the city of our namesake rebuilt. Now raise your glasses, you brave knights! To Victory!" Magnus raised his mug in salute and they all to followed suit 

"To victory!" The Knights and the Company of Urudagnir reply in a loud chorus they all down their mugs of ale and slam them against the table. "Break out more ale, these men are thirsty!" Magnus shouts! Getting a cheer from his men as he hops down from the table and makes his way over to Théodred.

"Good Speech, nice and short," Théodred said letting his arm slide around Magnus' waist.

"Leaves more time for drinking my dear prince!" Magnus says downing another mug. Théodred and Magnus drank and laughed with their friends taking particular amusement in the antics of the two hobbits, Merry and Pippin as they sang a song from their home tavern. They danced atop one of the tables. Men of Rohan clapping along to their happy song. The night wore on, and the ale flowed, many men retire for the evening. Gimli passed out after a drinking contest with Magnus and Legolas, Liam gets his wits quite muddled ending his night making out with Éomer and retiring to Third Marshall's Quarters. Boyd drank the least but ate the most and went to bed with a very full belly. Scott and Stiles snuck off at some time in the night. Lydia spent the whole evening getting to know the two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, being very interested in their homeland and Thier adventures. Jackson and Isaac fell asleep curled in each other's arms on the floor of the great hall. Derek who had become rather fond of the two Rohirrim covered them with a warm blanket and went off to his own bed as well. At the end of the night only Magnus, Théoden, Legolas and Aragorn were still standing and Sober enough to function. Aragorn pulled Magnus aside onto the front porch of Meduseld to talk.

"I am very disappointed that you never told me of the existence of these knights of yours. However, I am pleased that you were able to raise such a force in secret from our enemies. I have a task for you. My path lies to the south my fate is tied to that of Gondor, but you my dear cousin, your heart has always been in the north. Whether it be in the halls of Erebor, the bustling markets of Dale or the ruins of our long forgotten kingdom. You have always been my most trusted kin so I will trust you alone to go north and help the men of Dale and the Dwarves. If the north falls even if Sauron is defeated his remaining followers will sweep south and destroy the world of men. Take your knights and your company north to Dale. Leave at first light and if against all the odds we succeed you will have a place of high honor in our reunited kingdom. It will be you whom I look to, to rebuild our northern realm. The blood of Isildur flows in your veins though it is distant you still hold a rightful claim to the Kingship of Arnor. I cannot be in two places at once while I will be high king you will be king in Arnor if you will allow me to grant you that honor. When it is my right to grant it." Magnus had to take several long breaths to compose himself before he spoke again. 

"You grant me a great honor, my lord. I only hope that your faith in me is not misplaced. I will ride to the aid of our northern allies and show them that the Dúnedain are still strong. But I would have followed you to the ending of the world cousin, to the very gates of Mordor itself and into the very fires of Mount Doom. Together we will create a kingdom that will be remembered in the annals of history for all eternity." Magnus stepped back and no longer sees just his cousin the ranger but the King he always knew he would become. Aragon hugged him tightly, and they both go to get some sleep.

\----

Magnus was awoken in the night by shouting seeing merry drop Saruman's Palantir and fall to the ground.

"Fool of a took!" Gandalf says as he covers the Palantir with his cloak. Gandalf rushed over to the fallen hobbit and places his hand on his forehead. Pippin blinked several times gasping for breath face contorted in fear. "Look at me," Gandalf said gently 

"Gandalf, forgive me," Pippin said in a pleading tone and goes to close his eyes again.

"Look at me," Gandalf said in a slightly firmer tone. "What did you see?" Gandalf asked 

"A tree there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead the city was burning and another city with golden bells beset by a great host of men." Pippin replies voice quaking with fear

\----Several hours later----

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the Enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our Enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the Peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the Throne of Men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf said.

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Théoden said

"I will go." Aragorn offered

"No," Gandalf said dismissively

"They must be warned," Aragorn argued

"They will be. You must come by another road. Follow the River. Look to the Black Ships. Understand this. Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith." Gandalf glanced at Pippin, "And I won't be going alone."

"I will take my men north to give warning to Dale and The Lonely Mountain with any luck I will arrive in time," Magnus said

"I will ride with you." Théodred offers only to earn a sharp glare from the King of Rohan.

"NO!." Théoden shouted "I need you here Théodred. I cannot permit you to do this." Théoden left no room for argument and Théodred shrunk back, but he did not relent entirely. 

"Then at least allow me to send Jackson and Isaac with them if I am to send my beloved off to war let me send my two most loyal men to guard him," Théodred demanded resolutely. Théoden's features softened at that.

"Very well." Théoden conceded. Magnus hugged Théodred and kissed his cheek.

"Do not despair when this is all over I will come back to you," Magnus whispered into Théodred's ear. Théodred smiled grimly and held Magnus tight.


	15. Unexpected Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I meant by freedom for the writer. Dorwinion is barely mentioned by Tolkien all he says it is a land of wine that trades with the Dwarves Dale and Woodland realm. Well, all that trade would make a wealthy nation, and wealthy countries can afford quality soldiers. Now with the aid of The Vine-Regent all of the men of the north stand against Sauron.

They rode for Dale with great haste for the full day and deep into the night only pausing they only stopped briefly to rest once they have crossed the Anduin and passed into the old kingdom of Rhovanion. The exhausted men took a much needed but a brief rest. Magnus pulled Liam aside for a special assignment.

"Liam I have a task for you," Magnus said his face set with grim determination. He Knew Liam would likely Not be happy about this.

"You are sending me away aren't you?" Liam asked likely feeling like a scolded child.

"No son you must come to Dale by a different road." Magnus handed Liam his spear. 

"Twenty-eight years ago, Dorwinion the land of wine was beset by the Easterlings they funded a massive force of brigands to raid Caras Falathrim. The Vine-Regent Ranulf, as well as his wife and the wife of his son, were massacred. His son Hawin became the New-Vine Regent, and I helped him build the armies of Dorwinion. Using their great wealth from trade to outfit a strong force that rivals the armies of Dale. Hawin and I led this new army to Caras Falathrim and drove the brigands out, and we laid siege to the town of Lest in Rhûn. We assaulted the walls and fought a great battle against the Easterlings, so great was the retribution of Dorwinion that the Lôke-Kahn of Rhûn declared that they would have twenty years of peace and that no Easterling would pass into Dorwinion at arms again. But Hawin was weary of this expecting treachery, so he continued to build his forces and soon had an army as strong as his allies in Dale, an army which I trained and helped him equip. As a reward for my service, Hawin offered me a favor, that if I or any of my line ever had need of his aid that he, would come with as many men or as much gold as I needed. So, my son, you must go to Hawin and show him my spear he will recognize its make and he comes to the aid of Dale, For he hates the Easterlings with a dark fervor. Hawin is an old man now but from what I have heard he still wields a sword with the same skill he did in his youth. Rally his forces and come to our aid and we may yet survive the onslaught of the Lôke-Khan's hordes."

"I am glad you trust me with this task father, I will bring the men of Dorwinion as reinforcements," Liam said proudly. Relief was evident in his expression. 

"That's my boy, rest, for now, you ride at first light and beware, my son, the lands of Rhovanion are full of bandits and orcs." Magnus cautioned grasping his son's shoulder tightly.

"I will be careful," Liam replied in his best placating tone.

"Good," Magnus said, and they walked back to their camp.

\-----------

Liam rodes hard through the morning and came to the edge of Dorwinion at nightfall, but was too exhausted to continue. So he found a secluded spot to sleep for a moment, so he did not pass out in the saddle. Liam awoke with a start to the sound of harsh voices in the Easterlings' tongue. Liam grabbed his sword and jumped to his feet just in time to dodge a javelin being thrown at him. He is charged by four Easterlings wielding wicked scimitars and large wooden shields dressed in robes of silk with turbans upon their heads. Liam slew the first two Easterlings but as he turned to engage the second pair, he found they have been reinforced by four more. Liam put his back to a tall tree and prepared to face them, but he never got the chance. The first Easterling the one closest to Liam took an arrow to the side of his head and was dead before his body hits the ground. Two more took arrows to the throat and collapsed with blood running down their necks making gurgling sounds as they choked. Three more arrows catch the last remaining Easterlings in the back as they attempt to flee. Three figures emerged from the tree line. Two women and one man they were clad in green studded leather jerkins with dark brown cloaks and a black mask over their faces. They carried great bows of yew and broadswords. The man stepped forward and threw back his hood and pulled down his mask revealing tanned skin and handsome features. The two women follow suit one with long raven hair the other blonde. Both are strikingly beautiful with dangerous eyes the man spoke first.

"These lands are not safe for lone travelers my friend, luckily for you, these borders are well patrolled. I am Danny captain of the Athala rangers, and these are my lieutenants Erica" He indicates the blonde. "And Allison the Troll-Slayer." he indicates the raven-haired ranger. "You look to be from Gondor, or perhaps the north judging by your fighting style may I know your name?"

"I am Liam son of Magnus, I am of the Dúnedain of the north," Liam replied looking the three rangers over cautiously. He'd heard of the Athala rangers they patrolled the borders of Dale and Dorwinion hunting Orcs and wargs. 

"Where are you headed young Dúnedan? Perhaps we can guide you." The raven-haired ranger Allison asked she had a kind soft voice and a gentle demeanor. But her eyes still held promised death for any who opposed her.

"I am going to Caras Sant I have business with the Vine-Regent," Liam answered seeing no need for deception.

"Ah. We are headed there also, to resupply. We will accompany you." The blond Erica says drawing he hood back up covering her head.

"I would be most grateful these lands are dangerous," 

"Once we pass Sant Annui the road become far safer Dorwinion has well-protected borders between the Vine-Regent's Thorn Guard and the Athala rangers. We will keep a lookout while you gather your things but be swift there may be more Easterling raiders about." Danny said as Liam gathered his belongings and mounted his horse. They talked amongst themselves as they pass the Castle of Sant Annui its high stone walls guarding the river many men defended its ramparts. They passed through the land of Dorwinion. The beautiful country of vast vineyards and gardens dotted with small villages and farms just before nightfall they come before the gates of Caras Sant. Caras Sant like the rest of Dorwinion if full of beautiful gardens it's a city of wealth with the townsfolk dressed in fine silks and wearing beautiful baubles. Liam took his leave from the rangers and came before the doors of the Vintner-Court. He is stopped by the guard at the entrance A tall man wearing fine lamellar Armor made of the rare gold-steel of the east. He had sharp eyes a full beard and also wears a violet cloak.

"Halt traveler what brings you before the Vintner-Court?" The guard asked blocking Liam's path with a long pike. 

"I need to speak with Vine-Regent Hawin I bring news for him," Liam responded the guard paused eyes sweeping Liam deciding he is no assassin. He motioned to the other two guards to open the doors. The heavy wooden doors swung open, and Liam stepped into the hall. At the end of the room was a semi-circular table around it sat the Vintner court. In their center sat the Vine-Regent. Hawin was an old man with flowing hair as white as the snow and a thick beard that came down to his collar, he is clad in a violet cloak and lavish crimson robes. They were decorated with finely stitched patterns of golden vines wrapping around his sleeves. Upon his head is a silver crown in the shape of grape vines and dotted with beautiful purple stones. The other men at the table looked more like merchants than warriors all save one. He stood beside the Vine-Regent, Tall with long golden hair an Avari elf. He is clad in black with golden armor and a curved elvish blade the Vine-Regent looked up when Liam approaches.

"Greetings young man. What brings you before the Vintner-Court today?" Hawin asked his voice was raspy like a man who had smoked too much tobacco. But his eyes were kind and his features soft, clearly not suspicious of Liam. 

"I am Liam, son of Magnus I have come to collect on a promise you made my father," Liam said getting straight to the point. Hawin rose to his feet beckoning to the rest of his court. 

"Leave us" Hawin commanded, and the rest of the councilors dispersed once they are alone he spoke again. "How do we know you are the son of Urudagnir?" The elf asked. Liam unwrapped Magnus' spear and held it aloft the bladed spear gleams in the firelight, and the long white shaft seems to almost radiate light. 

"Anannuial." The elf whispered "My apologies I should not have doubted your word. I am Nurwe high councilor of the Avari. I met your father when he traveled the far east many years ago." Nurwe said bowing his head 

"No offense was taken master Elf" Liam replied. Hawin cleared his throat 

"And what favor would Magnus ask me to grant?" Hawin's face looked as though he knew the answer already. 

"He asks that you assemble your armies and march to reinforce Dale at once. We have received word that the Lôke-Khan is marching on the north as we speak, he makes for Dale and Erebor with all his strength." Liam said, Hawin's jaw clenches and unclenches thinking before he speaks again. 

"Long have my people had a conflict with the Lôke-Khan, he thinks he can pillage whatever land refuses to submit to him for 28 years have my forces held him at bay he is jealous of our wealth, wealth that is surpassed in the north only by Erebor for we are even more wealthy than Dale. A wise man once told me that three things are necessary for war. 'Gold, Gold and more Gold.' Gold flows in this land as much as wine for which we are so famous. But all of our wealth will be of no use if the shadows of the east cover all the world and destroy the world of men. It will take me three days to muster my army all I ask in return is this, you will join my personal guard until this war in the north is done."

Liam bowed "I accept."

"Kneel." Hawin commanded Liam dropped to one knee and bows his head "Be without fear in the face of your enemies. Be brave and upright, that the people may love thee. Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your death. Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong; that is your oath." Hawin slapped Liam across his left cheek, "And that is, so you remember it. Rise a knight and High Paladin of Dorwinion." Liam rose to his feet, and Hawin clapped him on his shoulder 

"Forthwin." Hawin called to one of the Paladins "Send out the muster I want as many able men as can be gathered you have two days, on the third we march for Dale and war." The paladin bowed, and soon bells were heard ringing through the city. "Witherhold, get this boy outfitted he is a high paladin now he should look like one!" Another paladin lead Liam off to the Armory. 

"Nurwe do I have your peoples support in this?" Hawin asked turning to the elf. "I have called for open war with the Easterlings since they send the heads of my kin back to us on pikes. The Avari are with you I will muster as many men as I can. I will also send word to the Athala rangers the will likely march with us as well." Nurwe replied bowing slightly to Hawin as he breezed past to put out his own muster.

"So it is in the Shadow of the Lonely mountain that the doom of the north shall be decided," Hawin said to himself, and he departed to make war preparations

 


	16. The armies of Dorwinion

While Liam was in Dorwinion, the Magnus and company arrived in Dale. They were greeted by, King Brand. Magnus was rushed off to their war council. As he entered the palace of Dale, he smirked as he laid eyes upon his old friend King Dáin.

"By my beard your shorter and wider than I rember." Magnus chuckled as Dáin looked up at him with a broad grin.

"Wider, not shorter and still sharp enough for the both of us." The old dwarf chuckled Magnus kneels down Knocked his helmet against the Dwarf-kings.

"Good to see you old friend. What do we know about the Easterling's army?" Magnus asked rising back to his feet.

"According to my scouts the Loke-Khan has five hundred thousand men at least, They will be here in less than a week." Brand replied.

"What are our numbers?" Magnus asked with a frown. Five hundred thousand, such a force hadn't been arrayed against the world of men in millennia.

"The dwarves have thirty thousand men, and I have twenty thousand we have the advantage in equipment, but we are severely outnumbered." Brand said his demeanor stone-faced and grim.

"My son has gone to gather the forces of Dorwinion their army should arrive before the Easterling host they will likely bring about six thousand men. Long has Hawin fought against the Loke-Khan he will be invaluable to us his men are veterans of their wars with the Easterlings."

"Let's hope they arrive in time," Dáin said Grimly looking over a stack of reports brought to him by his scouts. 

 

\------------Dorwinion----------

The army of Dorwinion gathered outside of Caras Sant. 2000 Thorn pikemen in gleaning chain mail with red tabards emblazoned with a red rose on a white backdrop. 500 Avari elves clad in red robes with black hooded cloaks over their robes, they wore silver colored armor covering their chests and arms. 200 heavy swordsman wielding mighty claymores shod in heavy mail. 200 knights of the Vintner-Court riding armored warhorses carrying lances and swords. 100 high paladins the guard of the vine regent himself. 700 men at arms with sword and shield in heavy mail with sturdy helms. 700 of the Regent Axe guard the defenders of Caras Sant wield great Bardiche style axes clad in light mail. 500 Thorn crossbow men clad in the same garb as the pikemen. Danny appeared leading 100 Athala rangers. And finally 900 swordsmen from Caras Falathrim. 6000 men in total. Hawin stands atop the wall of Caras Sant before his assembled troops.

"Less than half of what I hoped for" he muttered to Liam before turning to address his men letting his booming voice echo throughout the valley.

"Men our oldest and most hated enemy the Loke-Khan marches to destroy our Allies in Dale. No longer will our people stand Idle as the shadows of the black land cover all the world in darkness, we march to war! We will show all of middle Earth the strength of the land of wine march my brothers march now to Dale and to glory!" Hawin's speech was met with thunderous cheers and with a great symphony of horn blasts the army began to move


	17. Prelude to Destruction

Lôke-khan Borthand sat atop his golden clad horse watching his army march before him half a million men strong. The greatest host of men to march since the last Alliance. Before him, he saw the villages of Dale along the redwater burning the villagers fleeing into the plains toward the Lonely mountain. His son Margoz rode up next to him.

"Do we allow them to fleed or cut them down my Khan?" Margoz asked his young face nearly fully obscured by his helm

"They are peasants Margoz there would be no honor in their slaughter let them flee. Call you riders back." The Lôke-khan commanded.

"Yes, father." Margoz rose a horn to his lips, and with a great blast, it echoed across the plains the riders immediately halted no longer giving chase and fell back to the vanguard.

"Dale will burn my son, and we will have dominion of all men, but we are not a host of savages we are the Lôke-rim terrible in our wrath, but still we hold honor never forget that." Margoz seemed to shrink at his fathers scolding, but he gave a nod of understanding.  
'I will give Sauron his war and turn my own armies on him if he dares to attempt to enslave my people' Borthand thought as his men continued to march In a seemingly endless golden tide. "War will make corpses of us all," Borthand muttered as he moved to rejoin his bodyguards.

\------

Dorwinion's army arrived at dawn just in time to see the refuges of the settlements along the redwater fleeing into the gates of Dale.

"The Easterlings are close, " Hawin says "But such a great host must move slowly as to not outrun its own supplies, make haste we need to be in a position to aid in the defense. Dorwinion's army descends into the valley of Dale with the sound of trumpets before them.

\------

Magnus saw Hawin's host approach and looks to the king of Dale.

"They haven't brought enough men to bring victory just more corpses to litter the field." Brand said bitterly.

"Despair not dear Brand. We need only delay them long enough for the ring to be destroyed. But our battle will be harsh, many will fall, but the north will endure if we stand tall in her defense." Magnus assured him with a gentle squeeze to the king's shoulder. Brand's two sons came darting up to the ramparts. Young Bard the Second and his younger sibling brother Brett.

"Father we have given the refugees food and beds," Bard said bumping his shoulder into his taller yet younger sibling nudging him aside. 

"Also the Vine-Regent of Dorwinion and King Dáin wish to speak with both of you," Brett added Brand nodded and took a deep breath.

"Let's go then." Bard and Magnus turned to follow the princes of Dale, they reached the gate where Dáin is already speaking with Hawin. Magnus barely perceives the short blur of his son before he is smashed into by Liam.

"Ada," Liam says happily and presses his face into his father's chest.

Magnus ruffled his sones hair as means of a greeting and disentangles himself from his sons embrace crouching down to hug him properly. "I've missed you, my boy, even though you were only gone for a few days. You did good son." Magnus smiled, and Liam beamed at him before handing his father his spear.

"This belongs to you, Ada." Liam steps aside to let his father join the conversation between the three rulers. He could feel eyes on him and looked up to see Prince Brett staring at him. The young prince blushed when he was caught staring and looks away. His older brother Bard rolled his eyes at his brother and gave Liam coy wink.

'He thinks you are beautiful' The mouthed at him. Liam smiled at the two princes and shook his head. 

"By my beard, if it isn't little Liam," A gruff voice said from behind him

"Dwalin!" Liam shouted excitedly turning and pulling the Dwarf into a hug. Dwalin smiled and looks at him fondly

"Look at you! A little knight like your father I see. I haven't seen you in.... six years? You were not yet a man then. I see you are still short as ever." Dwalin teased, Liam to punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Tall enough to take you on, old man." Liam snarked

"There is the fiery little lad I know." Dwalin chuckled "Come let's leave our great commanders to their schemes you and I must catch up." Liam allowed Dwalin to haul him away catching his father's eye who motions him away knowing he would be safe with the Dwarf. As they walk past the two princes of Dale Liam shoots smile toward Brett. Who with more confidence than the first time smiles back. Dwalin catches this exchange and gives Liam a knowing smirk.

Once they are out of earshot of the others, Dwalin pulled him aside. "Fancy the young prince of Dale eh laddie?" Dwalin said smirk spitting his bearded face.

"He is handsome, but I don't even know him. We could all be dead tomorrow, I don't need any distractions." Liam said sternly although he wasn't quite sure which of them he was actually trying to convince.

"If I were a few Decades younger lad and not married I'd love to have the company of a young prince. He is exactly the kind of distraction you need on the eve of battle. Don't want to die a virgin do ya lad?" Liam flushed red but does not deny the status of his virginity. Dwalin squeezed Liam's shoulder "Talk to him at dinner tonight lad he may give ya something more to fight for." Dwalin lead them to the Dwarf barracks, and Liam is immediately taken in by Dwalin's warriors. Who called him a beardless dwarfling, but it is said as a term of endearment, not as one of mocking and for once Liam doesn't feel quite so small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dwalin is going to be in the battle of Dale and Liam has a crush! I have never written Brett before so pardon if my portrayal is too OOC but I was running out of ideas of who to pair Liam with :p


	18. The Deep Breath Before the Plunge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some Liam/Brett smut here.

Brand paced the length of his bedroom in circles his nervousness evident in his stance his pacing is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." He says Brett opens the door and walks in.

"Hi, papa." He says flopping down in a chair "Can I ask you something? "

"Of course son, what's on your mind?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Brett says blushing slightly.

"I do. Why has someone ensnared your heart?" Brand asks sitting across from his youngest son on the edge of the bed.

"Liam, Urudagnir's son. He is so gorgeous papa I've never met someone like him before. He is small in stature but has the presence of a man twice his size. His eyes are so full of fire he sets my heart fluttering and puts butterflies in my stomach. "

Brand smiles. "He is a handsome lad and a noble one. I can see why you would be taken with him."

"I'm almost afraid to speak with him. What if I make a fool of myself or if he doesn't feel anything for me?"

"Son, we are on the brink of what may be the largest battle in an age. We could all be dead tomorrow, talk to him the worst he could tell you is no. Besides he would be good for you." Brand gives Brett's shoulder a loving squeeze.

"Your right as usual papa." Brett sighs "I will speak to him tonight perhaps we will hit it off." Brett stands and makes to leave just as he goes to open the door he pauses. "Do you think we will survive this war?"

Brand frowns "I do not know my lad but we will fight, we will make a stand, but we cannot give up hope." Brett nods and leaves the room.

\----

At the dinner table Liam finds himself tuning out the others and merely staring at Brett, Brett looks up and catches Liam's eye, Liam, jerks his head towards the door.

"Papa may I be excused?" Brett asks.

"You may." Brand replies Brett stands up and exits the room into the corridor.

"Ada may I be excused as well I don't seem to have much of an appetite tonight," Liam says.

"Not an appetite for food anyway" Dwalin murmurs causing Liam to glare at him and Boyd to choke on a bite of his food coughing and taking a big swallow of his ale.

"Go ahead my boy, stay out of trouble alright," Magnus replies going back to his conversation about siege preparations with Dain and Hawin.

Liam meets Brett in the corridor.

"Hi," Brett says lamely.

"Hey," Liam replies just as lamely.

"So I saw you looking at me all day see something you like?" Liam says jokingly

Brett chuckles and blushes. "I find you pleasant to look at. Sorry if I was staring."

"It's fine I didn't mind. So want to go somewhere a bit more private to talk?" Liam asks

"Yes, I'd like that come on my chambers are this way." Brett leads the down a set of corridors to his bedchamber were two guards stand by the door.

"Any reason my room is suddenly under guard?" Brett asks crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Order from prince Bard sire." One of the guards replies.

"You two are dismissed and tell my brother that if he doesn't want me to put itching powder in his small clothes again that he had better make sure I am not disturbed tonight," Brett says the last part with a dangerous tone.

"As you wish my lord." The guards both bow and march away.

Once they are out of earshot, Liam asks "Is Bard worried for his little brother's virtue?"

Brett quirks a brow. "Should he be?"

Liam gives him a playful grin "Perhaps."

Brett's jaw falls open as Liam walks into his room laughing. Brett follows him closing the door and locking it. "So tell me about yourself?" Brett says flopping down next to Liam on the bed and holding his eye contact.

"What do you want to know?" Liam asks

"Where did you grow up?"

"Rivendell I was raised by my father and Lord Elrond."

Brett looks impressed. "That explains a few things."

"Like what," Liam asks curious expression on his face.

"The way you carry yourself with such grace. The way you speak Sindarin to your father like you were born speaking it." Brett says honestly Liam flushes at the praise.

"Alright, my turn," Liam says thinking. "Have you ever had sex?"

Brett flushes a shade of red so bright that he could be mistaken for a tomato. "I... well not all the way. I had a manservant who gave me a blowjob once. Have you?"

"No. Never really had the opportunity." Liam answers honestly.

"So you've never done anything?" Liam shakes his head no. "Never even kissed anyone?"

"Not even that, it was a little difficult when I was surrounded by elves who all saw me as a child even when I came of age. Definitely wanted........." Liam is cut off by Brett's Mouth on his. Liams eyes go wide in surprise, but he kisses Brett back. Brett pulls back and smiles.

"Was that ok?" He asks

"That was more than ok do it again." Liam pulls Brett in and kisses him more fiercely Brett pushes them both back on the bed and rolls them, so he is above Liam. Arms held on either side of his head. Their kisses grow more desperate, and needy Liam can feel Brett's hardness against his thigh his own erection straining against his pants. Brett unbuttons Liam shirt and runs his warm hands down Liam's smooth torso. "Wow, you are more muscular than I expected. " Brett says moving to kiss and bite along Liam's neck and jaw.

"Three hours a day of sword practice will do that." Liam gasps as Brett bites his throat gently moving lower down to his collarbone. "Take your shirt off." Liam grunts.

Brett sits back and slowly lifts his shirt over his head revealing his big arm muscles and broad chest above a flat stomach. Liam hums in approval letting his hands roam the exposed skin as they continue to kiss. Liam reaches for the button on Brett's trousers looking up at him for permission Brett nods, and Liam opens Brett's pants reaching in and pulling his stiff cock free. Brett hisses in pleasure as Liam lightly strokes it. "Wow, your big," Liam says giving Brett's cock another stroke causing a bead of pre-come to leak from the tip. Liam catches it with a finger and brings it to his lips for a taste. 

"My gods." Brett moans. 

"Tastes sweet," Liam says flipping Brett onto his back and pulling his trousers the rest of the way off leaving Brett naked before him. "Take your pants off," Brett says in a commanding tone that causes Liam to shudder. Liam shucks of his pants and gets a moan of approval from Brett. Brett grabs Liam's cock and strokes it a few times it's longer than his own but not as thick.

Liam brings his hips down and rubs their cocks together causing them both to gasp Liam claims Brett's mouth in a kiss as they rut against each other. "Fuck that feels good." Brett moans and flips them, so he is on top of Liam.

"I want to taste you." Brett kisses a path all the way down to Liam's throbbing cock kissing the head before swiping his tongue over it tasting the precum. Liam moans at the sensation gripping the base of his dick hard to keep from coming right then. Brett gives him a moment to calm down kissing up and down the insides of Liam's thighs. After Liam pulls his hand back, he licks a long stripe from the base to the tip before taking it into his mouth causing Liam to grasp the sheets and moan. Brett continues to work Liam with his mouth pulling off and squeezing his cock to stave off is orgasm after the third time he does this Liam is a whimpering mess. 

"Brett....please....Brett." Liam pleads. Brett pulls off Liam's cock and looks up at him with a wolfish grin. "Tell me what you want, baby," Brett says lightly stroking Liam leaning in to kiss across his belly 

"I want you inside me.... I want you to be my first." Brett groans and reaches over to the nightstand for a vial of oil he slathers some on his fingers and quickly and efficiently fingers Liam open. Liam rolls his hips trying to fuck himself on Brett's fringers. Liam lets out a groan of displeasure when Brett pulls his fingers free but groans as Brett slides his thick cock into him. Brett is patient and gently easing in and watching Liam's faces for signs of discomfort until he is fully sheathed in him. 

"Gods you are tight." Brett groans "I'm not going to last, " Brett says apologetically letting his forehead press against Liam's 

"Neither am I. Move." Brett fucks Liam with long snaps of his hips Liam wraps his hand around his dick and begins to stroke it in time with each roll of Brett's hips "Fuck Brett I'm gonna cum." 

"Let it go Liam cum for me." Brett grunts fucking into Liam harder and Liam screams as he comes in thick white ropes all over his chest Brett follows soon after spilling into Liam's tight hole. The prince collapsed rolling to the side and pulling Liam into his chest "That was amazing. " Brett mutters sleepily 

"Yea it was" Liam agrees They both drift off to sleep a moment later.


	19. The Battle of Dale

The Valley of Dale is filled with the sound of marching feet the great Easterling is met by the forces of the north. The valley is Narrow enough for the Easterlings horde to lose a significant part of their numbers advantage. But still, the army of the Loke-Khan stands 500,000 strong with a meager 56,000 to oppose them Magnus, Dain and Brand ride before their forces and prepare to give a speech.

"Men Dwarves and Elves of the North hear my Call! I see in tour eyes fear and doubt...." Magnus beings

"Let not these feelings move you despair for long ago in this valley another host was defeated despite all odds...." Brand Adds

"But we were victorious that day, and we shall have victory again if you have the hearts to fight like wild animals when I call for it!...." Dain continues

"We fight for more than this land, we fight for our very survival! We fight for the survival of our very freedom! On this day we will throw back the armies of darkness and tell Sauron this far no further! Stand as brothers stand as friends and make them pay tenfold for every inch of ground!" Magnus finishes the army roars in a battle cry.

\----

"Confident aren't they, son? Send for the first wave sound the Attack!" A grand symphony of horns sends the Easterlings marching forward. Little did the Khan know this would be the beginning of three bloody days of fighting.  
\----

"Archers! Make ready!" Brand shouts and bows and crossbows are drawn and ready. The Easterlings pass the marker for their longest range. "Fire!" Brand shouts a hail of arrows and bolts numbering in the tens of thousands of sailed into the air blocking out the sun briefly as they rain down on the Easterlings hundreds die in that opening salvo the archers prepare again as the pass the medium range marker they fire again. The second volley leaves thousands dead but the Easterlings are brave beyond question the push on the third volley leaves thousands more dead but the Easterlings break into a full charge, and the battle is joined. Thousands fall on that first day with the Easterlings taking the majority of the casualties the fighting continues well into the night on the second day the Easterlings break a small section of the Defenders flank, and it is only the timely intervention of Danny's rangers that stop the collapse of the line. Late in the evening of the second day, the forces of the north are forced to fall back to evacuate Dale, the Easterlings attempt to intervene with Cavalry, but the Knight's of Annuminas and the High paladins of Dorwinion intercept them. The third day dawns and the exhausted defenders are pushed back before the gates of Erebor.

"Fall back! Fall back into the lonley mountain Bard barks." Bard fires off the last of his Arrows tossing his bow aside and drawing his sword for hours he fights back Easterlings, but suddenly he is Engaged by one of Loke-Khan Borthand's most dangerous men none other than his son Margoz.

Brand and Margoz fight for what seems like hours Magnus attempts to make a dash to protect the king of Dale but is forced to deal with twelve men trying to surround him. Dain watches in horror as Brand makes a fatal mistake falling for a feint. Brand gasps as the blade pierced his chest he looked down at it in defiance as he falls to the ground his vision goes dark, and the last thing he hears is Dain's battle cry "Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" Dain lept forward the old dwarf king slew the prince of Rhun with a great cleave of his ax, and he fought for the body of his comrade, his best friend, and his brother. Fey, he seemed as he cut down all that came before him but his men had fallen back his death was assured still he fought, his red ax cutting down dozens of foes. Magnus Organized the troops into an orderly retreat to prevent a rout. Dain fought and seventy and two times his ax drank the blood of his enemies. The last sound Dain ever heard was the whistle of arrows as he was pierced seven times and finally, he fell too. He looked into the dead eyes of Brand and slipped into darkness.  
\----

Magnus dropped to his knees and wept from his vantage point above the gates. Great sobs racked his body and beside him, Brett and Brand wept for their father and Thorin Dain's son wept beside them as well their cries of anguish filled the halls of Erebor. Liam clung to his father and Brett, and on that day sorrow prevailed.

\----

Borthand did not weep for his son his face remained one of cool resolve but he knelt before the fallen enemy kings and closed their eyes he whispered a blessing for the honored dead and motioned for several of his aides to come to him.

"Take the bodies of our enemies to the Gates of Erebor under a banner of truce and prepare a pyre for Margoz tonight we rest. Tomorrow we begin the siege."

His aides compiled and in the privacy of his tent Borthand wept too for his son for his own folly for great death that had been caused on both sides.  
\---

The funeral for the fallen kings was a quiet affair friend clung to each other as they were entombed tears fell like rain and laments were sung outside the sentries could see the funeral pyre for the prince of the east blaze from the setting of the son until the fire died in the pale light of dawn. They also saw that Mirkwood burned the elves fought their own great battle there beneath the trees. No aid would come from them in this hour Erebor stood alone.  
\----


	20. In the hall of the Mountain King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet you all thought this work was abandoned eh? So we come finally to the end of our tale hope you enjoy the finale

The siege had carried on for days. The defenders had driven back hundreds if assaults by the Easterling's the Khan's army had been decimated but not crippled he made preparations for his final attack and called upon his secret weapon.

\---

A sound like a hurricane swept through the valley. Trees ripped from the ground as the last of great Dragon's Drogoth flew into the field. The Dragon landed before the gates of Erebor and opened his gaping maw. Flames swept forth roasting the men on the battlements. The Easterling horde approached behind the Dragon providing cover with bows as the Dragon battered against the gates.

\---

The defenders stood ready inside the Vanguard made up of the elite dwarf fighters the Dragon Slayers of Withered heath, the mighty knights of Annuminas and elite pikemen of Dorwinion.

The Gates rattled as the Dragon smashed against them, a rhythmic boom, a roar a burst of heat, the cracking of wood, another crash, a roar a hole opened. A crash and the gates flew open. The dragon ducked its head and let loose a torrent of fire. The heat was intense, but the sturdy dwarf steel of their armor absorbed the heat, and it dissipated along the shield wall. The Dragon let out a mighty roar, and charged Easterlings poured in behind him. The hall was filled with the clashing of steel, battle cries and the roar of the Dragon.

But this dragon was not Smaug it was young, he was large and had thick scales, but he wasn't a great dragon of days gone by. Ballista set along the great hall pierced his hide from many angles. The beast roared and thrashed. Sending his freinds and foes alike soaring through the air. Axes and pikes opened wounds all along the dragons hide in a frenzy the beast charged straight toward the young prince of Dale Brett. But Brett was of the same blood as bard the Dragonslayer he drew a black arrow from his quiver and pulled back his bow with all his strength. Brett waited until the Dragon opened its mouth to roast him alive and loosed his arrow. It flew straight and true down the beasts throat the Dragon recoiled thrashing about with a final roar the Dragon fell dead. The Easterlings did not waver however their horde continued to fight, and the vast hall of Erebor was soon filled with blood and bodies. Four three days the battle raged without pause until on the third day the sound of a horn echoed through the valley, an army of elves led by Galadriel appeared out of the burnt remains of Mirkwood. As the Easterlings routed, They were chased by Magnus and his knight's and all the remaining cavalry of the north. The Easterling horde once a mighty host near half million strong was reduced to a mere ten thousand broken men. Erebor and Dale were liberated. The news came from the south that the one ring had been destroyed. Celebrations and mourning had begun. As the battleground was combed for survivors.

Many brave warriors had fallen. Boyd was struck down in the melee as the dragon had breached the gates. They found his body amongst a pile of corpses he had fought till his last breath pierced by three pikes, his armor rent helmet smashed, his sword broken and his halberd driven clean through the chests of three men impaling them all in one stroke.

Erica the ranger had fallen to save young Liam taking a dozen arrows for him as she had carried his wounded body to safety. Isaac and Jackson both had suffered many wounds and were in dire condition. Other than a deep cut across her cheek Lydia had been mostly unscathed. Stiles had been pierced by an arrow to the shoulder but was otherwise well. Scott had somehow avoided any injury despite being in the thick of the fighting. Derek had suffered a minor sword wound across his back, and Magnus had suffered a broken arm, and his body was covered in small injuries. They all were given time to heal and to grieve, and the following month they all made the long journey to Minas Tirith for Aragorn's coronation.

 

\---

Magnus was nearly plowed over by Théodred as soon as he'd arrived in the city. Magus wrapped the smaller man in a tight embrace and held him. Théodred was now king of Rohan after his father's death. Magnus comforted him and offered his condolences. They stood shoulder to shoulder for Aragorn's coronation and afterward they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
\---

Liam was married to prince Brett uniting the northern kingdoms by blood. Stiles married Scott and became one of the few elves to stay in middle earth they became high members in Magnus' court. The City of Kings was rebuilt, and Magnus king of Arnor made it his capital Derek was made Magnus' Captain-General and charged with rebuilding the armies of Arnor.

Lydia was one of the last to leave Middle-earth taking the ship with Galadriel, Gandalf, and Frodo. Jackson and Isaac were grated a place of honor in King Théodred's guard, and for several years peace reigned in Middle Earth.

But in the north and the misty mountains shadows still lurked in the depths of Moria and in the land of Angmar. Reports of foul witchcraft were reported in Carn Dûm former fortress of the Witch King of Angmar. But that is a story for Another time.....

The End


End file.
